


Running free and falling hopelessly

by Windy_Soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ... but they are so cute!, 19-20 years, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Deals!, F/M, Fluff, Free Running, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I like to mix up things XD, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous AU, Parkour, Really oblivious character(s), Reveal at the end, Romance, Régis Dumont is Gorilla's name (in my fanfics!), adrienette - Freeform, maybe more tags in future, more humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy_Soul/pseuds/Windy_Soul
Summary: Marinette, loves to run in the night. Without magic suit and superpowers: just her and the night.And she really loves that moments... but there's always this silly knight-guy around her, messing with her heart with flirty attitude.To make things more complicated, she decide to confess in supersuit, to a certain cat-hero, her partner in fight against the evil.How it will end?





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, here we are!
> 
> With an Alternate Universe of Miraculous Ladybug – since the tag 'Miraculous AU' has not done his job yet XD – I start my first MLB fanfic....  
> AND, my very first english fic, so, please, PLEASE! be gentle with me...
> 
> Ah, and english is not my first language sooo... again, have mercy of me! X°D
> 
> Like I said before, is an AU, sooo... something is still there while other things are not: it's just a piece of fantasy.
> 
> Mari and Adrien are still two sweet potatoes and Hawkmoth is still a really pain in the ass, but... will be Adrien's father? Or Nathalie, instead? Or Tom's evil secret twin? Or the BUTLER??? DAN DAN DAAAAAN!!! # a really drammatic music here X°D #
> 
> You'll see it.
> 
> Hope you all (quite) like my first creation. Means all for me! <3  
> Happy reading!

Marinette was running over the rooftops of a silent and sleeping Paris. The only sound around her was from the latest night clubs and pubs almost closing for the night. The weather was kind of chill at that hour of the night. Even if, it was almost June, May's cold breeze could had still give her little goosebumps of latest spring's whisper.

 

Still, she doesn't care. She was free. She was alive.

Maybe she was not wearing her supersuit, but that was the main point. Without the suit she could feel every  _swissh_ , every  _thump_ and every  _clang_ from her running. And  **that** was really... miraculous!

 

She stops on one of her most familiar roof. The building was an old and abandoned factory of shoes. The price to rebuild a new one was really high so the place was still on sale. If looking from the street, the building seems really creepy and more old that it really was. That's why the people keep saying that the building was cursed, haunted by ghosts or other creepy creatures from hell.

Marinette was obiviously not affected by all of that silly rumors. That's why, that roof became one of her favorite spot in the city on her late-night usual tracking's run. All around her was really quiet and the lights of Paris glimmered like sparkle stars.

 

She open her rucksack while taking it off her shoulders. Tikki pop out her head from the bum bag on the waist of the girl with one of her sweetest smiles that Marinette loved so much “You know, Marinette? This waist-bag you made it's really comfortable. Thanks again!”

 

The girl lightly blush and giggle while taking the little kwami in hands and giving her a light kiss on her head. “Of course I made it comfortable for you. I will never smash you around in my purse again!... well, not while I run on the roofs without my suit.” Tikki gives her a kind look “You didn't do it on purpose, I know it.”

 

Marinette gives her another gentle kiss before letting the kwami flutter free in the nightly air “By the way... it's a bum bag, not a waist-bag... well... not that really matter.” said the girl, loosing her shoulders and strarted to giggle again, looking at her little friend while trying to explore the bottom of the rucksack to find her sweet little treasure: the cookies.

 

After find it, she started to eating with lovingly pleasure, in the comfort of the large and soft scarf that Marinette keep bringing with her. That was a kind gift she recived some times ago for her 17th birthday. The scarf was handcrafting and, even if  **not** professional knitted, she liked it. The guy who gives to her was a very problematic kind, but was still a friend... or this is what Marinette was thinking.

 

_'Well, in a way or another... I can't say he's a bad guy... and I care for him... but I'll never gonna tell him that!'_

 

She took the long sheet from her rucksack and spread it out under her feet.

She stretch her back before sitting back down. Crossing her legs, she take a long deep breath, starting to gaze over the city.

 

Even **that** was... miraculous.

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Marinette was still admiring the view when she heard a soft  _thump_ from behind her and a flirty and grinning voice came closer to her, whispering softly on her ear.

“Well... greetings my princess. Always a pleasure to see you... You escape again from your tower? You know this loyal knight is always pleased to come and find you...”

She roll her eyes and turn around to see her stupid model-classmate Adrien Agreste (selfproclaimed her Loyal Knight), with his idiotic grin and seductive green eyes. Not that she cares, of course!

 

Her thought slipt, for an instance, to another pair of green eyes and a wild blond hair that stole her breath and gives her heartbeats everytime she saw him: Chat.  _'Mpf! How hopeless am I to make my heart skip a beat only by remember him?'_

In the corner of the eye, a little strech from her classmate bring her attention back again on the silly knight-guy. He was the most big flirty guy she ever met before. Almost dated every girl in school, she was (like **he** said) his 'Big Prize'. Quoting by a recent conversation she had with him: “Marinette... you're the only girl I really want to date, but first I need to steal your heart, right?” and he added a mischevously wink that makes her roll her eyes.

 

Her thought slip again, going to Alya... Ah! Alya! One of the few lucky girls who didn't recive the flirty attention from this dork!... well, most because the redhead was the girlfriend of Nino, best friend of Adrien... Marinette could had say many things of the guy _'Most, not very, so kind... sorry Adrien...'_ but he **was not** a thief. He never stole other's girlfriends, that was for sure!

 

From what Alya said, he seems really flirty and playful with the girls, sure, but 'his princess' (he never gave nicknames to other girls) was the only one to recive his... 'special' attentions.

 

Marinette was drag down again from Thoughtsland by a very dorking look, while he take her hand and kissed her knuckle, followed by a sly grin and a playful wiggle of his eyebrows. She wanted to smash him and punch hard on his model smirking face... but she doesn't.

Instead she sighs and give him a hopeless look while said “Please! Spare me! I was enjoing the view of the night before you come.” and motioned herself to sit around again but leaving a little spot next to her for her hopeless knight-guy... at least he was a good chatting companion... when he doesn't flirt.

 

Adrien put down his smile, but after few seconds (and confirmied permission to sit, by a soft _patpat_ on the free spot, from the girl) his lips was up again and while taken his seat near his classmate he said “Seeeee, princess? You can't take me out of your head!”

She gives him a questioning look and he lightly giggles “You just said... you were enjoing the view of the _K_ -night!” giving her a little wink while turning his face to the city's lights.

Her eyes goes wild at the realization while a darker shadows of pink started to colour her cheeks. She groan loudly and then she screaming-whisper to him, while giving him a light punch in the arm “You! You and your stupid puns!”

 

He started to laughing aloud.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Were the 3 a.m. when Marinette comes back to her room. She jump on her balcony from the roof of the near building. She grabbed the parapet and lift herself with the only strenght of her arms. Then, she slide gracefully on the railing, twirling her body and falling without a sound on the floor. She look again beside her. Her stupid knight-guy was there, on the other roof, looking at her while smirking. She made a little wave with her hand and he bowed to her before running away. He needed some rest too.

 

She sighed, then opened the trapdoor and jump inside her room, silently, on her bed. She put her backpack down and opened the bum bag, leaving out Tikki, before tossing it on the chair below the bed-floor. “Another nightly date with your knight-guy?” the little kwami whisper-giggled. Marinette went a little pink on her cheeks “Please, Tikki, not again. He's just kind to me, that's all. You know why he selfproclaimed like that... it was just... a coincidence.”

 

Tikki rolled her eyes before giving the same response she already gives her from awhile “Like I said to you before, someone could call that ' **Fate** ', Marinette. Or ' **Destiny** ' too. Is really so bad if Adrien was serious about you? He seem to me, like he really care for you.”

 

Marinette was fighting with the top of her pajama when she turn around to look at her friend “No, Tikki. He's not serious to me. Of course he care! He's a good guy, even if sometimes I really want to punch him in the face for all the puns he made to me!” Tikki giggle “But! He's even an insufferable flirt. And I know that he's always a good friend to me, but he still date girls here and there. Maybe he had even a list with all the names of his conquests. And... and, most important of all... I already have someone in my mind.” she pout lightly while covering herself under the bed sheet.

 

Tikki grow a little smile “Oh, Marinette. I know it... and I can't say is a bad choice. Not completely at last. But I must say this again: try to give him a choice... I'm sure he could... surprise you.” and before the girl could say anything else she added quickly “Anyway, look at the time! Go to sleep, you need to rest, there's school tomorrow. Good night!”

 

The little kwami flew away, leaving her choosen beside while crushing her head on the pillow with a loudable growl. Marinette thought for a moment to a certain black cat hero before falling quietly deep in her own Dreamland.

 

Tikki let out a quietly sigh before sitting on the cushion, near her girl's head.  _'Oh, Marinette... if you only known...'_ she thought before letting her mind wander free: through time and space; between all the Ladybugs and Chats. They could have had different names, different heroes identities, different races and status. But they will always be one half of the other. Creation can not exist without Destruction and viceversa.

 

She thought of the way they really meet. Not the first time they saw each other, but the time when Chat bumped in to her, while fighting with his own baton and the way Marinette went in rescue of Adrien some years after their first enconter. They were completely blind of each other identities and still they were. Seems like Chat was scaried of showing her who he really was under the supersuit and Tikki could still understand why. On the other side, Marinette was even too much curious and the little kwami feared she could be a little reckless in this.

 

_'They could fight with each other, they could fall in love, they could never know of each other existence... but they will always become one, in a way or another... maybe now they don't know who they are under those masks... but time find always a way to keep them togheter...'_ the little red fairy put her little paw on the girl's forehead giving her a kind and lovable kiss  _'You will find out... both of you'_ she smile and laid on the cushion; she needed some rest too.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The alarm ringed high for the fifth time before the girl stopped it. She was finally awake... or almost.

 

Marinette sprinted herself up before running under the shower. She dressed in hurry and grabbed her purse and her backpack. She was grabbing the knob of the door and was almost out of her room, when the girl heard a lightly knock on the trapdoor of her balcony. She groaned loudly.

 

_'Really? I'm late!... Argh! Why I can't leave him alone?'_

 

Marinette sighed aloud before leaving all her bags and goes to the source of the sound. She open up the trapdoor before a pair of glowing emerald eyes welcoming her with a satisfied grin.

“Good morning Marinette! Like every day, your L-Knight is come to you for escorting his beautiful princess!” she rolled her eyes “Adrien... we see each other just few hours ago... and, anyway, if you must bring me to school, you can wait for me down, on the ground floor, where the bakery shop is.”

 

The blond guy smile at her in a tender way “That's not possible, princess. I want to be the first one to give you the 'Good morning' and I can't be if I wait for you down.” and before she could say anything he keeps on “And... of course I must escort you to school, I want to do it! How can I live without knowing if you are safe? I must to be there, at your side... who knows which kind of weird-creep-stalker can harrass you while you keep coming to school?!”

 

Marinette groaned a bit _'I have someone in my mind... some really creepy knight-guy!'_

“Adrien, I don't think that twenty minutes of walk (I counted last time!) before school can make me any harm...”

 

“Of course you can't! You didn't realize how much adorable you are! And you haven't seen all the lustful looks around you! I have seen it! That's why I'll always be there for you, like a Loyal Knight like I am!” he taken her right hand and left a light kiss on her knuckle. She snorted to him, trying to hide the little smile on her face “All right, all right, whatever. Just... give me one minute. Time to pick up my breakfast, say 'hi' to my parents and I'll be out, okay?”. He gives her one of his brightness smile “Of course, princess. I'll wait for you right out of the front door.”

 

The knight-guy wink to her before jumping easily from her balcony to the fire escape of the near building. _'Such a showoff!'_ she thinks before launching herself on the parapet and whisper-shouting “Wait! What do you want? Seven H.M. and four cheese bread rolls, like always?” he stopped halfway on the stairs, looking up at her with his over joyful eyes. He nodded smirking and started to climb down again.

 

Marinette nodded to herself before started to descend in her room. She was grabbing her bags before stopping and thought about what she just do _'Wait! Why I asked him?... Why I care?!... Really, I can't think straight sometimes.'_ and she take her leave without earing the little giggle from her purse.

 

On the table of the kitchen there was her warm breakfast, lovely packed with a little note of her mother: 'Good morning, dear!' she smile and pick it up before rushing down the stairs.

 

When she arrived to the shop the smells of bread and sweets showered her completely. Sabine was behind the register “Marinette! You're late again, dear!” “I know Mama, sorry, but.. errr, before go, can I have...” the woman made a little smirk “Seven 'Happy Morning' and four cheese bread rolls?” the girl didn't respond but her big blush made it for her.

 

The 'Happy Morning' was a Tom's idea. Seeing his daughter always leaving in a hurry the house, most of the times without time for eating her breakfast, he though for a way to giving her something easy to bring with her and eat while going to school. So he created the 'Happy Morning': a mini coffee-flavoured doughnut with dark chocolate on the top. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was a big success and, in almost one month, the treats became famous all around the offices of Paris.

 

Sabine went over the counter and pushed the door of the kitchen before vanishing inside. She come out after two seconds with another bag _'That was already done... great, just... great!'_ she thought taking the bag from her mother and rushed to the door. Before she could escape from an ankward conversation, Tom's head appear from the kitchen “You know, he can come inside while waiting for you, dear. We didn't eat him... well, not right away.” now Marinette was sure to be dead from embarassment.

With all of her last energy, she turn around and almost yelled “Yes, well, wow! It's really late! Thank you! Again! Papa, Mama, have nice day, love you too, be late, I hurry, school, bye!”

 

 

She went out of the shop while a very happy puppy-eyes welcomed her for the second time on that mornig. _'This stupid-Adrien! One of this days I'm gonna die for embarassment because of him...'_ she let a little sigh escape from her lips “Here... your stupid breakfast. Really, one of this days, you must enter the shop or my parents will start to think that you are some kind of secret boyfriend-” “but I **am** your secret boyfriend... right, my dear?” he interrupted her letting his eyebrows wiggle in a funny way. “Yeah, in your dreams!” she said quickly letting his friend start with his stupid, funny, 'Drama Queen Show'.

 

“Princess! You stab a knife in my little poor heart. Why you are such a heartless, even if beautiful, woman? You know that the source of my life is the truly love of your heart! How can you leave me behind? How can you let me die like this... even if, giving my life for your truly happiness... will be worth it, anyway.” she gives him a little punch on his shoulder “Stop being so silly! And stop saying those horrible things too! I can never let you die for me, even if that mean to be struck on you for the rest of my life...”

 

He stopped for a second, his eyes happily wide open and a really content smirk “Have you just said what I think you said?” she turned behind, to look at him again. She thought for a moment before realizing what she just said and almost shouted back “N-no! I-I didn't mean...! I-I, y-you, i-it's all your fault! You keep saying stupid things and I was just trying to make it better for you. I mean, tying to comfort you. N-no, not quite that. I-I was only...-” he stopped her from her own rambling mess “It's okay, princess! I was just teasing you. Don't worry. Be my cocky princess again, please?” he ask tilting his head on side.

 

 _'Don't try to make your stupid puppy-eyes!'_ she thought.

 

“Even if, I must say, I **love** when you're all flustered...” he said moving his head closer to hers “Your blushing cheeks makes you look like a cutie little hamster! You're adorable, princess!” he added, taking her hand and leaving another light kiss on her knuckles. She pouted hardly and turn back again, starting to walk quickly. He lightly giggled before starting to follow her, trying to catching up _'Ah-ha! Yup! Really adorable!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... if you are reading this, it means that you have read my fic till the end of the first chapter.... THANK YOU!!! (=^w^=)
> 
> To those who are not arrived here... I'm sorry (T_T)
> 
> Anyway! This is not the only Miraculous Ladybug's fanfic stored in my mind. So... be prepared.
> 
> I think I'm gonna post one (or two, if I'm lucky enough) chapter in a month... I know, I'm slow, but like this I'm hoping to post with certain regularity.  
> Like I said, if my life is quiet enough, maybe I'll post another one in two weeks from now.
> 
> The post could be another one chapter of this story, or the first chapter of another (we will see). 
> 
> (0w^)/ Thanks for reading! See you soon! <3


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... here we are! (=0w0=)
> 
> Whoa, I'm soo happy! More than 260 hits? And more than 30 kudos? Really? Yay!  
> Thank youuuu!!!
> 
> So, this time is another chapter of "RF&FH"... ah, I'm gonna rise the rating because... I may use language or 'spicy' situation from here on... but I'll still remain in 'sweet mode' for this fic so, it's only for preventing any kind of awkward situations :P
> 
> [*little spoiler - start*]  
> in this chapter we will see how one of our little sweet potatoes (Adrien) fell for the other one.  
> In short: this chapter is about the past, but with the next one, we will come back to the main story, I promise! (0v0)  
> [*little spoiler - end*]
> 
> Again: english is not my first language, so, please... have mercy XD
> 
> Enjoy your reading!!! <3

He had a plan. A plan that started seven years ago: having a great school-life experience!

 

Seven years ago...

 

Then, he was happy: he fought really bad with his dad, but at last he did win. So, six years ago, he was going to start public school. That was all great, but when you're a young handsome teen model whose face is plastered all over Paris... well, is quite difficult to keep living quietly.

 

So, when the first wave of girls had started to harrass him, in a not so kind way, he had to made a choice: being a flirty man, gives compliment and decide for himself who can approach him; or being a really creepy guy with scary aura around him; or being a total cold asshole, taking everyone to long distance from himself. Of course he choose the first; first of all, he couldn't be really cold to people (he was a little puppy-guy inside), second, he couldn't be creepy and scary 'cause the public image was important and couldn't disappoint his father too much, and third he doesn't want to take people afar... if not, what was the meaning of past 'battles' for attending public school?

 

Then, thanks to Chloé (whose choice, instead, was to be a real bitchy girl for facade... really, he couldn't do it!) and his new (soon best) friend Nino, they spread rumors about him being a very flirtation guy. Rumors were soo good that in only a week he started to breath again. He could keep this facade, it was not much difficult, 'cause the most he has to do was complimenting to random girls, here and there. Rarely asking out for just one or two dates (where he just gives out little, playful, compliments) and then ask for forgiveness and beg to be friends (with his cutie puppy-eyes which no one can resist).

 

The plan was great, really great. And it worked soo good for three wonderful years... until he helplessly fall in love with a beautiful creature from the world of kindness.

 

Four years ago...

 

And her name was: Marinette.

 

Marinette was like the sun, warming everyone with her care and kind attitude. Even if she heard the rumors, she never was unpleasant to him. She was like some kind of saint goddess, to Adrien. Smiling to everyone, giving always any kind of help to others without asking for anything back. Selfless and brave. She never get back from the cold glares she recive. When an opponent started to bully someone she was already there. Like some kind of superheroine... but without the mask.

 

She kind of resemble, to Adrien, his Lady. But Marinette doesn't needed 'Spots on'. _(ah-ha!)_

 

He could never forget the day when his entire life changed and his fate started to run around this blessed angel with blue eyes like heavenly skies.

 

It was one morning in the school hallway. The day before, he goes to a date with a very persistent girl who never accepted his ' **no** '. He thought that, if he granted her just one date, maybe she'll be pleased enough to stop her harrassing demeanor... Great mistake!

 

The girl started to cling on his arm and put on a tantrum giving him a really hard time while he kept trying to enter in school. In a very gentelman way, he started to free himself from the grip while attempting excuses like “I have to go to class” or “Listen... we talk about it yesterday...” or “Really, sorry, sorry, sorry! But I don't like you like... that! Really I only want to attend class. Please!” but the girl kept staying still on her grip and started to raise her voice a little too much.

“You said I was pretty! You said we could try to date! Why are you so cold to me, now? So you're really a playboy! Did you had fun? Watching me falling helplessly for you? You! You big piece of...” she kept on insulting him while his thoughts were on his friends _'Damn! Where are Nino or Chloé when you need them?! I dont want to be bad, but... really? I really deserve all this due to my facade? I only wanted to live in peace. Yeah, being a flirt to every girl is a bit upsetting sometimes, but I always tried to be a gentleman and... oh, crap! This girl is still insulting me!'_ and when Adrien was losing the last string of his behavior, a short and graceful girl, with black midnight hair, placed in front of them. He saw her before: Alya's best friend. _'If I remember correctly her name was... Meg?... no... Ma... Mari... Marìe!... no... Marinette! Yes! That's it!'_ the blurry image of the girl started to emerge from his memories. She was even friend with Nino.

 

He didn't had many occasion to talk to her but, from gossip and rumors spreaded in the hallways, seems she was really kind and unselfish. There was rumors too, that describe her like a very strong girl and force of nature.

 

He once heard Kim giving his apologies to Ivan, because he was really cruel toward him, and Adrien kept remembering quite well the prashe that really got his attention “I was an asshole, I'm really sorry and... please forgive me! Or Mari will come to me and kick my ass really hard! She used to attend a Krav Maga's class and I don't want to know if she is still keep doing it.”

 

After earing that, Adrien started to giggle to himself because, at that time, he still did't saw the girl but Kim was quite the big guy. If there was a girl who could scare him soo much, she must be a giant, wrestler, strong girl. He always thought of her like some kind of tall and solidly built person. So, when they changed classmates in his third year of school, he get stunning while Nino introduced his girlfriend (Alya... another force of nature...) and her best friend (and Nino's friend too): Marinette. The girl was very tiny and... cute. Yup! There were no other ways to describe her. This, incredible pretty, and shy girl was the one who scared Kim from head to toe? Whoa! No way! He must have misunderstood the name or something like this. So, he never really trusted the rumors about her to be a fierce beast in angel's features.

 

Until now.

 

While the harrassing girl kept insulting and bother almost all school with her behavior, Marinette come straight in front of them like a hurricane of rage. Her beautiful and big blue eyes darted from him to her like she was analyzing the situation. Then, Marinette shoots to the girl a scaring glare like icy bullets before saying “Listen, could you please behave a little? You're making a scene for everyone... but no one is interested on your poor judgement for boys.” Adrien was feeling strange... she was there to help him or insult him? The girl, while losing her grip on his arm, shaked her brown-head “This is not your concern! This is a private talk!”

“Oh, really?” she replied fast “Because from the level of your voice I was thinking you gonna had a talk with all the students of the school!” Marinette was now unstoppable “Since you're at school start to learning good manners **AND** try to be smart: if you want a serious relationship with a man, try to find out what **HE** want first. Before to falling uselessly in love with someone who **clearly** didn't want the same thing from you.”

 

Okay, now he was... astonished. So she really was there to help him? The brown-head completely loose the grip on the guy's arm and tried to facing Marinette with the same boldness, but was useless. Big blue eyes started to burn holes all over her body and the harrassing-girl started to feel defenceless: Marinette was winning. In one last desperate shriek she yelled “He's a playboy! A flirtyman! I was only doing him a favor! He'll die alone and without love! I was doing all of that for him! I am the victim here!” a little wince of pain pass through Adrien's green eyes. Not that he was expecting any kind of love from this rude girl, but maybe she was a bit too mean to him... right?

 

Marinette groaned and stared at the girl with pity look “No, you are an hypocrite... It's his choice. If he want to live like that then it's your fault for not being respectful of his wish... You just insulted him for being a flirty and a playboy... but to me, it seems only that he's scared by girls like you.”

 

Adrien eyes open wide at those words. He was amazed now by his pretty classmate while she keep talking “... and now he put on walls for not being hurt again by people... well... like you.” she gives to the girl a last powerful glare before finishing her opponent “So... could you **please** get away from my sight and leave my **friend** alone?”

The girl was defeated. She ran away while some students was lightly applause at the winner.

 

Adrien was stunned and amazed by all of this... 'show'?

 

Ok, first, the day was started really bad: strictly schedule, nervous Nathalie, really bad mood father and constantly distracted Gorilla... for little of what he caught by a conversation between him and Nathalie, seems he was going through a very bad heartbroken... and that was sad... and it was okay if he was a little distracted too (Damn! He was Chat Noir! He doesn't really needed a bodyguard, he could stay safe by himself without problem)... but not while driving!! The Gorilla almost goes to an incident and Adrien was still thanking for the lack of his... bad luck! He almost break his neck with all the brake of that morning.

 

Second: he couldn't even enter the school and greet his friends because a really stubborn and harrassing girl started to grip hard on his arm while insulting him really bad (again, thanks not-bad luck... another two minutes and his arm was ripped from his shoulder), and then no friend in sight to help him with that big problem.

 

But the third part... oh, the third part was definitively good for him. A beautiful creature comes to his rescue with the grace of the angels but the rage of the demons. Her black midnight hair seems like the softest thing Adrien has ever seen. Her big blue eyes emanate warming sensation. Her body, even in casual clothest, were showing how much she cared for fashion and good taste. Her tiny body (even if covered) seems pretty well toned and with the right curves... _'Adrien, you savage! Keep control of your lower instinct, you are better than this!'_ an inner voice comes in a rush, scolding him _'And... That's not the time to think-dream, Adrien! Not of the girl just in front of you. The girl that just saved you from the worst post-date of your life! That's not what a gentleman do!'_ he thought by himself.

 

Now, while the little 'exitement' from the morning's show started to dissipate from the crowd, he started to think that maybe it was his 'duty' to give his thanks to Adrien's savior.

 

So, he started to walk toward Marinette. She had turned on her heels and were now on the little bench in the corner of the hallway, looking inside her purse with serious look, like she was thinking about something really important. He silently shifting himself around before leaning lightly against the bench, just near her.

 

She seem to feel his presence even before he could get closer, but leave him do whatever he wants. She still remain, sitting on the bench, closing her purse and shifting her gaze on her cellphone, opening her screen presumably looking for the hour.

 

He was fidgetting with his thumbs against the rough surface of the bench. He needed to say something. He needed an idea... and he needed now! _'Come on, Adrien! Say something! You have to say something! Say thank you! Tell her how she was brave! How she leaved you breathless with her wonderful behavior! Say something, dude! Say...'_

 

“Well... they say that princesses, needs their charming partner for being saved, but... you seem pretty well comfortable in your behavior on rescuing princes instead...”

 

He facepalmed himself inside his mind. She open wide her eyes toward him, gaping a little, too much confused by his words. Adrien was sure that, inside his bag, Plagg was snorting and laughing trying his best to keep himself quiet as possible.

 

_'What... was... THAT?!_ _**ADRIEN!** _ _Little piece of uselessness! You have to hopelessly flirt with the ONLY girl that keep your side, right?! Why? Why-why-why-why-whyyyy????.... Sigh! ... At least thank her, you beast!'_

 

“I mean... I want to say... Thank you, princess... for saving me there just now...” he didn't know why, but the nickname seems very... fitting. Then, maybe little aware of the uncertain gaze she was giving him, he lowering his eyes looking at the floor instead of her.

 

Adrien started to relase his tension from his shoulder, giving her a more approachable feeling. Less flirty, just... Adrien. Truly said, being more serious and more... well... himself, leaving the facade behind, always had good response on his nervousness. So, he simply smile to her. Not a flirty one, but kind and thankful.

 

The girl seem to appreciate the gesture. She relaxed too. Her eyes softened looking at him like he was some kind of silly child that just excused for his self behavior. A big warming smile grew on her face while saying “Don't worry... she was just too much cruel... even for an helpless playboy like you!” she wink giving him a devious but kind smirk.

 

Adrien was showered by his own blush. His ears started to tickling while almost completely red. He didn't know why... but he knows that she was messing with him without even knowing, finded himself like a hopelessly putty in her hands. He was sure that this girl were gonna be the death of him.

 

His gaze softened and his sincerity started to come on the surface again “Well, princess, like I said... you saved my life today, and trust me, I was really scared back then” she rolled her eyes on her new ( _'Kind of cute'_ she admitted it) nickname. “I dont think she was so dangerous! She was just annoying for almost the entire school, I'm sure you could have behaved pretty well and managed her... in a way or another... you were only lucky I was there and was really pissed off by her bad demeanor... I just spare your energy for this time.”

 

The guy giggled to himself while thinking _'Yeah... really_ _ **lucky**_ _..._ _ **me!**_ _... How funny!'_ and giving her a kind smile he flip his body completely to the girl. He wanted to give her all of his attentions. She deserve it. “You know... I think you must recive something from me... I mean, you saved me, you deserve a reward, right?”

 

He didn't know why, but he was sure of her answer even before she could answer. “Are you kidding me, right? Absolutely no! I dont want anything from you. You were in trouble and I did help, that's all!”

 

“I thought you said you were there and help me **only** because **you** were pissed off... am I right?” a devilish grin grown on his face.

 

“Well... yeah... okay, maybe I didn't do it **only** because of that... and I really couldn't leave you alone with that crazy one! I mean, come on, she was really too cruel to you... you may be a flirt, but I've seen how you treat the people around you and I've seen your behavior... trust me or not, I'm sure that you are much scared of people than what others think. All of this stupid behavior...” she pointed a finger to him moving it up and down “Is just a facade... but maybe I'm just too soft on you.”

 

Adrien's eyes went open wide in an instant. He was... stupefied. How come this pretty girl, out of nowhere, know how he does feel inside? That was... amazing!

 

“... You know? Now I really want to do something for you... and maybe I find the most wonderful thing I could do for you, princess!”

 

“Oh, yeah? Then tell me, wise one, what could you offer to a great savior like myself?” she was teasing him, poking lightly on his chest. She was joking with him. And he loved it!

 

“This poor boy was just rescued by a beautiful princess... and this princess just give him a new life... a life I want to use becoming your Knight... your Loyal Knight... for all of your life, I promise. Knight's honor!” he started theatrically, making her giggle aloud, but when he declared (quite seriously) his vow she almost fell from the bench for all the laugh. _'God! What a beautiful sound! She can even be better than this? Because I'm quite done here... well, almost... I think I can listen to her a little bit more before giving up!'_

 

She wipe a little tear from the corner of her eye. She was laughing from her heart and was difficult to lower her voice until Alya came along with Nino by her side. “Marinette! What's so funny? I never heard you so loud from that time, when I did tell you my suppositions about Ladybug's real identity!”

 

Now the blackhair girl was almost rolling off from the bench. “Oh my God! Alya! Don't remember me that, please! I was trying to recover here!” and keep on laughing again.

 

Nino sit next to Adrien, giving him the fist “Hey, dude! Whassup?” gesturing toward the poor Marinette who were almost choking. “Nothing big... just a promise.” Nino gives him a questioning look “Lets just say... she saved my life and now I'm completely hers!” he put on the biggest smirk he could do.

 

“You, her, WHAT?” Nino was even more confused. Alya were next to Marinette, with a bottle of water in her hand, trying to put her together again.

 

The first bell rung. When the dark-skinned guy tried to ask for more, Adrien lift up from the bench. The girls were on their feet too, while Marinette was drinking and relaxing from the laugh.

 

He set himself just in front of the girl. With a little bow, he takes her hand with his and kissed lightly on her knuckles giving her a little wink followed by a happy grin “Princess... let your Loyal Knight escort you to the class.”

He straightened himself next to her, giving to Marinette his own arm to held on. She take it with a smirk on her lips “You know what? I withdraw what I said: you **are** a flirty-boy!” she said with joking mood while the laughing started again.

 

They goes to the classroom, leaving Nino and Alya behind.

 

“What... was that?” he said looking to his girlfriend “I don't know Nino, I don't know... but I think this will be kinda fun!” said the girl not hiding a very suspicious and curious smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for reading until here. Really, thank you! (0//w//0)
> 
> So, about this chapter... I must say that I love the inner-conversations! XD  
> Always remind me of the loooong chatters I had in past with myself... don't worry, I'm not a crazy one... only a very conflicted person. XD
> 
> Anyway, my next post will not be another chapter of this story.
> 
> I'll try to post the first chapter of a 'Halloween inspired fanfic' (most because it all start with an Halloween's Party) and I was hoping to post it on 31th October ^^'  
> Ah, and, btw... it's another 'MLB' fic (0w


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da-da-daaaaa!!!
> 
> Here is your 'Trick'!!! (>w0)/*
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading! <3

It was an early-summer morning.

 

Marinette was walking through the hallway, books in hands, trying to find a spot where she could sit and relax. She was on her studing-free day, so she pass from the library to get the books she needed for her last research. The old teacher, a woman with a very old english-style and elegant manners, gives to her students a little reseach for designs from last '700 and first '800 years. Not a very hard task. Just... almost too simple. And if Marinette had learned something from her teacher is that she loves to put some hard side-work on her students for giving them high valutations. Which means: do the research but try to find something 'new' if you want to get better marks.

 

The dark-haired sighed a little not finding a single bench in all that stupid hallways. _'What's happened? Every single student from the fashion classes has decided at the same time to get out and take a seat outside rooms?'_ she knows she couldn't just enter random classes for finding free spots... who knows if some teacher just decided to change room, or if someone entred in and started to make too much noises? _'At least, in the hallway, there's always professors passing by, so the student, even if they talk, just keep a normal volume of voices and never shout out loud...'_ she was thinking _'Groan! Even the library was full of students, what can I do? I can't even go back to home, because today there's this big event at the park near us... surely, if is gonna be like the last year, there'll be loud music and maaaany shrieks from the kids... no, home is not the perfect place to concentrate... but if I haven't other choices...'_

 

Just when she was on the verge of surrender and started to thinking to going back and start walking toward the bakery, Marinette's phone went off, giving a little buzz from her purse.

 

She took out the cellphone, unlocking the screen for seeing who sent her a message.

 

It was Adrien.

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Hi Princess! How is your day? Mine is purrr-etty boring!

 

She groaned aloud _'He changed againg his nickname on my phone! How could it be possible? Why he always knew which password or lock-screen I choose? And when he stole it from me???!'_ Marinette taped back a quick reply.

 

[Marinette]: (-_-)' I'm on studing-free day, but need to complete a research before tomorrow evening.

[Marinette]: ...

[Marinette]: and you?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Princess! We're soulmate! I'm in my studing-free day too, but I'm just reading.

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I'm stocking in one of the private room. One of the rented kind - thanks dad, but I can live even without that! - (ò_ó)

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Sound-proof, air-conditioned, little cold spot where you can put your lunch-stuff, a locker...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: But sooooo daaaaamn boooooriiiiiiing!!!!

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I'm all alone and I'm a kind of 'group-studing' type

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I like studing, but I wish for some company to be next to me (T_T)

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I really hate to be alone (ç_ç)

 

Marinette stood still for a moment. Could she dare? Could she let herself go and ask for a favor? _'I know that, if I let myself slip just this time, then is only going to be even worse, but... I need this research to be done before tomorrow evening... and I can't really waste my time walking around even more.'_

 

[Marinette]: Okay, I know this is sudden and really selfish but...

[Marinette]: can I ask you something?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: ? (0_0)?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Of course, princess!

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: You know you could ask me anything

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: and I will always be happy to give you an honest answer.

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: What kind of Knight will I be if I can't even give what my princess want? ;)

 

She let a little _huff!_ from her lips before starting to type again. At least, if all went well, she could have done her homework in time.

 

[Marinette]: Okay, sooo... since I have this kind of teacher

[Marinette]: which I really love, by the way, but she can be

[Marinette]: quite difficult to satisfy... and she asked for a research, the one I talk to you before

[Marinette]: and is not very difficult, really, also... maybe too simple

[Marinette]: but if I want high marks, I need to find something new (like the 'hidden treasure' in videogames)

[Marinette]: something that you can find only with really big concentration...

 

The girl let another sigh out of her lips and then she threw herself on.

 

[Marinette]: … in summary... I need a quiet place, but seems like every single student

[Marinette]: (Really!!! Everyone!!!! JUST today!!!!!)

[Marinette]: has decided to take every single place I could use for myself!!!

[Marinette]: and since you have a REALLY quiet place... and need company...

[Marinette]: I mean, you don't need to say yes

[Marinette]: I know it's really sudden, and maybe you want to be alone instead with me

[Marinette]: I mean, I know you flirt and such, but I know you are serious in study too

[Marinette]: and sooo... I was wondering... if I could ask you... to stay with you, today

[Marinette]: …

[Marinette]: I mean, for study, of course!

 

And since she felt really guilty, she added.

 

[Marinette]: …

[Marinette]: Please?

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]:

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: ...

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Adrien sent three dots before vanishing completely.

 

After ten long minutes, Marinette was still confused. _'Why he didn't answer me? I was too rude to ask him, right? I-I did something wrong? Oh my God! I ruined everything! Why did I ask him something like that! He just said he likes to study with friends he never said he's happy to have me around while he do it!..._ _ **And why I care so much?!**_ _'_ she sighs before typing again on her phone.

 

[Marinette]: Adrien? Are you still there?

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

#Ten minutes earlier, in another place#

 

[My princess <3]: Please?

[A knight]:

[A knight]: ...

 

Adrien had just the guts to type three dots before panicking really bad “OhmyGod-OhmyGod-OhmyGod!!! I can't belive she ask to come here! With me! WhatcouldIdo-WhatcouldIdo-WhatcouldIdo-WhatcouldIdoooo??!”

The boy were out of world when Plagg came to his rescue “Okay kid, now keep calm and do deep breathing! Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out... keep on boy, do again, one more time...”

 

Plagg was pretty amazed the first time he saw his choosen's switching-mood. The boy could have been truly happy for the whole morning, then, in a second, with a single cold look from his father, become sad and depressing, then, after a kind message from Marinette, gone completely in panic mode before turning in some kind of cocky and flirty boy. The blonde was a very merry-go-round of emotions, switching from one to another in half second. At that point of their long relationship, Plagg had learnt how to handle him.

 

Adrien started to relaxing again. When panic was gone he stared again to the screen of his phone. It was not an illusion: she asked for a favour. To him! A date-favour!

 

 _'Ok, Adrien, she asked for a place to study, not for a date!'_ his composed-self said _'Yeah... but is still time I could spend with her, right?'_ his more selfish-self replied. Adrien groaned out loud “I'm hopeless!” then, the snickery cat sat on his shoulder, looking on the screen too “Well, I can agree on that one!”

 

The little kwami gives a wide grin to the blonde boy, whose eyes turned on the cat “Ah - ah - ah! Really funny, Plagg!” he said “I'm not funny! I'm just serious. So much serious, like the camembert itself!” he replied without a blink.

 

The young boy rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the little furr-ball “Ok, I need to answer her but... what could I say? Of course I want her here with me, even right now... If I had some kind of superpower, like teleportation or something like that, I've had already snapped my fingers and made her appear in front of me” he was desperate. His fingers were moving on the little dial pad, writing and ereasing text over text.

 

Plagg waved a little in front of his choosen, distracting him from the screen “You... you know that you **have** superpowers, right? I think it's almost six years and you used those quite often. Remember? Black suit? Cat's ears and tail (well, kind of)? Super strenght, jump and run? Ancient knowledge of fighting skills? Power to bring everything in to dust? Gosh, this girl is really messing with your head!”

 

Adrien gives to the kwami a cold glare “I'm not this messed up! It was just a common say. AND I was referring to a kind of power that I don't have... And I'm not going to ask for it, if this is what you are thinking! Like I said: just a way to talk”

 

Plagg sit on the table sighing aloud: he knows that his choosen was just talking, he was kidding too... but seems like the thought of Marinette brought the kid on another dimension, where 'sarcasm' and 'irony' were thrown away “Adrien, kid, I... I think you have to calm down” Plagg scooped up his gaze to meet a second pair of emerald eyes “Listen, I'm gonna help you to text to this great girl, all right?” _'Better if you don't know anything more, for now, or you're gonna have an heartattack!'_

 

Adrien's eyes open wide with curiosity and a little bit of doubt “You? Helping me? Are you sure? Where's Plagg and who are you? And... are you really sure you know how to talk to a girl?” The little cat pouted to him “Rude! I was near to so many choosen of mine: when they fallen in love, when they tried to express their feelings, when they stumbled on themself, when they hopelessy failed, when they succeded... I was always there. And trust me, times can change, but hearts are the same!”

 

Adrien didn't know what to say. He was... stupefied. Because he knows that his little, black, furr-ball was not only a cold heart... but sometimes was good to see that he could even be kind and caring too... in his 'special way', of course, but **that** was a victory notheless. So now, he was touched. Plagg seems really concerned for him and his suggestion of 'giving him a paw' seems real too. He decided to trust his little friend “Very well, Cyrano, give me the hints”.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Adrien was smirking while holding up his phone again for giving an answer to his princess. Plagg were to say something when his phone goes off again.

 

[My princess <3]: Adrien? Are you there?

 

“Oh my God! I lost myself for ten fucking minutes!!! How could I be so stupid!” it was not a question. He was gaping again, holding his breath unconciously. Plagg coughed a little bringing back, again, the blonde's attention “Like I said ten 'likeyousaidnow' minutes before: Adrien, breath!”

 

The eyes of the young model darted again on his little friend “Now that I have your attention again: baby-step. Keep calm and start to write...”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Marinette was waiting for an answer again when her phone buzzed in her jeans.

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Sorry princess, I was lost in my thoughts

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: but your last message rescued me from the Lands of Daydreams...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: … you saved me again and the least I could do is to offer a quiet place for my only princess. <3

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: This place is your place, this knight is your Loyal Knight.

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Anything I can do for you, I'll be pleased to realize if this mean I'll recive your kind smile and your truly happiness in return. <3

 

Marinette was astonished. _'How could you?'_ she thought. How was even possible to blush just from messagges? _'How could I become even redder than this, stupid-Adrien?'_

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Princess? Are you there?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: You need a rescue too?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Because this L-Knight is quite strong... and even more if you are involved ;)

 

 _'Ah! That's how!'_ she thought.

Marinette was now a little pudding in the middle of the hallway.

 

[Marinette]: Yeah! I'm here!

[Marinette]: Well... ok, sent me the number of the room and...

[Marinette]: tell me if you need something...

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

 _'You!'_ was the thought of the boy, but he restrain himself on typing that.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

[Marinette]: … you know, like... something to drink or eat or read or... well

[Marinette]: tell me if you need something from me before I come to you

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: ...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I'm ok, thank you princess, but...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: … if you're really ok with that, and is not a bother to you... at all! (ÓxÒ)

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: could you get me something sweet to drink?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: And a coffee too!

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: And a little wheel of camembert!

 

Marinette stopped for a second, reading again the last messagge.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Meanwhile, in the study-room, a young helpless boy were looking at his phone's screen without beliving that he were writing what his friend said without thinking.

 

“PLAGG!!!” the little kwami gives to the blonde model a simply _tsk!_ “If I have to deal with you two, while feign to study, but actually, just flirting and trying to kiss each other... well, I deserve a little treat!” Adrien was writing something on his phone before looking up again toward Plagg “We'll not try to kiss each other! We're not even a couple, yet! We're only friends, that study togheter, that's all” the cat snorted “Please!” and rolled his green eyes “By the way, you're lucky this place is soundproof, because your voice is really high right now”

 

Adrien snorted too and keep silent. After few minutes the boy looked toward his little friend again and asked “Do... do you really think she could try to kiss me?”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: And a little wheel of camembert!

 

Marinette were still trying to understand why he needed some stinky cheese, when her phone goes off again.

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Sorry! My phone have 'automatic correction' so, sometimes, strange words came out... ah-ah!

 

 _'Yeah, yeah... like you said...'_ she thought with a little smirk on her lips.

 

[Marinette]: No problem! Don't worry :)

[Marinette]: So... a sweet drink, a coffee and...? Anything else? :D

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: … well, of course, you can take whatever you want for you... it's my treat, princess ;)

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: (btw, don't be silly and let me see the bill later, okay?... I keep my eyes on you!) >:)

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Ah! Maybe some snack! Light snack ^^''

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: (at least for me... I purrr-furr tiny and sweet snacks... like you! (>v0))

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

[Marinette]: *groan* Good try, flirty-boy! That one was clever, but I'm serious!

[Marinette]: Btw, there's Gorilla too? 0.0?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Yup! As always! But he'll be waiting outside the room. He bought a book this morning so, I suppose, he's got something to distract himself enough for today... some times I'm really sorry for him -_-''

[Marinette]: Ah-haha! I know, Adrien, but it's his job (ÓvÒ)''

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: -_-'' … yeah... I know...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: So! How many time I've got to wait, before I can finally see you?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: How many minutes, keep my heart away, from your beautiful-self, princess? <3

 

She snorted.

 

[Marinette]: There you go again, silly! Just, give me 20-30 minutes, all right?

[Marinette]: and keep on your mind: I'm going to STUDY! I really need to do this research, so no distractions!

[Marinette]: was I clear enough?

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Like the sky that I can see everytime I look in to your eyes!

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Yes, madam!

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I mean, princess! <3

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I'm gonna count the seconds until you came <3

 

She closed her phone and put back in her purse. Then, she giggled to herself _'Well, the grocery is only five minutes from here... and I know that they sell camembert too... maybe was an -automatic correction- maybe not... but I'm sure it was the second one...'_ she started to walk toward the other side of the street _'Silly Adrien! If he like cheese he just have to say... I already know he eat four cheese bread rolls every day, why beign so shy, now?'_

 

She went to the grocery and started to pick everything she was asked: a little bottle of fruit juice, peach flavor (the sweet order), two wheels of camembert (she didn't know why, but she thought it was for the best), a pack of dry apple's slices (the light snack order), a big bottle of sparkling water (because you never know when thirst is gonna get you), a little package of cookies (even Tikki deserved to eat), a pack of dry red fruits (she were for the light snacks too) and two bar of chocolate and puffed-rice (they were still young and healty... a little bit of sweet never done harm).

 

When she stood in front of the sandwiches, she thought about something that didn't really hit her mind until then. She didn't know how many hours, the research, could have took her, so she pick two of them for each one: she, Adrien and Gorilla. _'Poor Régis, he deserve a little treat too!'_ then she come back, to the sweet spot again, and took a little bottle of orange juice too.

 

After bought anything, she exit the grocery, turning the corner of the street and hide in a blind alley. After beign sure that no one was around, she opened her purse “Here, Tikki, I give you the cookies now, so you can eat them whitout waiting for me” she smiled to the girl “Thanks Marinette, you're really kind!... can I ask you... why you have that look on you?”

 

Marinette frowned a bit “Nah, nothing big. Just... still wondering why Adrien was so reluctant to admit that he wanted some stinky cheese for snack... it's nothing to be ashamed... okay, I'm never gonna eat it for snack, but I like funny things too, so is not my right to make fun of him, right?” She gives a questioning look to Tikki, because her little red friend were giggling with suspicious happiness “What is it, Tikki?”

 

The kwami waved her little paws ligthly “Oh, nothing Marinette! Sorry, I was only thinking about something really funny... but it's a kwami's thing, so I can't say anything to you, sorry!” she defended herself.

 

Marinette shrug her shoulders, closed her purse again, and started to go toward her favorite Coffee-shop. She took a big cup of Iced coffee for her, a big Frappuccino for Adrien and a little cup of coffee, sugar free, for Gorilla too. Then she goes to her last destination: the study-room.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

When she was there, the big man that was in front of the room look at her with questioning eyes. “Hey, Gorilla, what's up? He didn't say to you that I was coming to study too?” she said with a little smirk on her lips. The man was unperturbed and said “No, sorry Princess, your dumb Knight just forgot to tell me... but we know him well, right? He completely lost his mind when it comes to you!” and he gives her a conspiratorial wink.

 

She giggled while blushing a little “You have right, I'd must to foreseen it. Anyway, I have something for you too: orange juice, two sandwiches and coffee... I took your favorite, Régis. Sugar free, right?” she gives him a big smile. The big man returned the kindness with a nod and a big smirk “Yup! Thanks Marinette... hope you could study enough, cause I have the feeling he will come to you for attentions... you know how he is” and giggled with her. “I hope too, because if I can't finish this research for tomorrow evening my grades will be really bad!” he opened the door for her, letting the girl inside the quiet room.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Meanwhile, Adrien were trying to calm himself enough. He jumped on his own seat when the girl entered the room “Have a good time... while studing...” Gorilla said, giving a wink to the young model and closing the door behind Marinette.

 

She smiled and blushed a little while taking a seat in front of him. She was wearing a thight long jeans and simple grey tank top with a, white cotton, crochet shoulder-off shirt, net patterned, upon. She was simple, but she was stunning too and Adrien were gaping, eyes wide open, while trying to breath again. She were an angel and that... that was gonna be a really long day.

 

Was in that moment that Plagg, in his little hiding spot, thought of some kind of hard truth… Adrien were fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little considerations: this chapter is more texting and less descriptions. I'm not really a chat person... and I'm not really one who text so much too. I hope to have done a good work. (T_T)  
> The first time I thought about this chapter was reeeeally different: less texting and more flirtation. But while I wrote it, the more I read it, the more I wanted to be... like I done XD
> 
> I really like the idea of little Plagg like the real wingman… I mean, for the role of 'wingman' in a more 'parental' way. I dunno why (maybe because he's more then 5000 years old? XD) but I see him like some kind of awkward father (or big brother, too), who really care for his son, but if he could, he prefer to leave him alone... with his wrongs and his victories. (=^v^=)
> 
> [Btw, Tikki is the REAL big sister! At least for me, she's a caring woman who always look at the others like she MUST do something for them! (=0w0=) ]
> 
> At next chapter! <3


	4. Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here we are with a new chapter! XD
> 
> Whoa, really, I'm so moved! (ǪwǪ) More than 620 hits? More than 70 kudos? Already 3 bookmarks?  
> I love you guys! (^///^)
> 
> Okay, now, turning back on our story: here is the new chapter! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Btw... maybe between the 11/19 and 11/21 I'll post a new chapter of a new story... yes another, basically because, like 'Write of my soul, while I dress you', this is a kind of... dedicated story, since the idea born thanks to my friend and since it's her birthday, I was thinking to post around those days... the problem is that, since I post every fifteen days (more or less) I hope to not let you wait too much. (Ó_Ò)  
> And, yeah, I have really many friends whose birthday are in November! XD
> 
> We'll see... for now...
> 
> Happy reading!!! (=OwO=)

Marinette was jumping on the rooftops of Paris. She was not the same running-girl from the other nights. No, tonight she was wearing a really tight red suit. A black spotted, red suit.

 

Ladybug were running up and down, from the roofs of Paris, to the quietly and dark alleys. She was searching for any kind of evil: super or 'normal'. Her yo-yo were spinning around her while she heard a scream from behind the corner of the street below. She sprinted herself up and leave her body fall in the darkness of the alley. There, was a girl, with long dark-brown hair and a very light dress. She was scared, cornered against the wall, and Marinette feared she was too late for help her.

 

“Hey! You all right? What's happening? Are you hurt anywhere?” Ladybug run toward the girl “N-no... I'm all right... it was only a bumping on my shoulder... I turned around but didn't see anything... but then, I saw a shadow turning that corner... over there!” she said. Ladybug stood up and started to walk there “You mean... that corner? The one that bring to the blind alley?” the girl nodded.

 

“All right!” Ladybug said, raising a little her voice “Whoever you are! Come out! You can't hide there!” she moved closer, letting her yo-yo free from her belt, gripping thight on it. “Show yourself!” she said aloud, making jump even the girl behind her.

 

From the dustbins came a louding mess of papers and cans and then a black shadow jumped out from there. The girl behind screamed again, while Ladybug taked out her weapon. She stopped just in time to see that the misterious aggressor was... only a really big, black and grey, fat cat. The animal was carring a big rat in his jaws.

 

The girls were both with wide open eyes. Ladybug was the first to start laughing. “Oh... oh my! What a jump!” the other girl said while starting to stand up on her own feet again. “S-sorry Ladybug! I-I'm really... I can't say how much I'm... well, embarrassed is not enough to describe my emotions, right now. Sorry!!! I'm--” Ladybug interrupt her “Ah-ahahah! Don't worry! It was me who jumped here, you never called me from the start. And, anyway, better a situation like this, than a really real bad guy from the dark spot, right?” she gives her a little wink trying to reassure her.

 

“Anyway, maybe it's not my place to say something like this but... isn't **that** a little too light for a dress?” Ladybug said, pointing at her clothes “Okay, it's summer, but for a young lady, going all alone in the dark of the night, with only this on you... well, I must say you were pretty lucky it was only a cat!” she tried to not sound too much harsh on her, she didn't want to scolding, just warning. “M-maybe you have right...but, you see, tonight there was my boyfriend with me, so I thought it could be a great idea dressing a little... uhmm... cuter for him... even if... well, I didn't know he asked me out to just break up on me... so, maybe... well, my head was a little out while I was walking to home...”

 

Ladybug smile vanish off in an instant “Oh, I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you remember it...” “I-it's all right!” the girl said while rubbing off some tears from her cheeks “if my boyfr... I mean, my ex-boyfriend can't see what he's gonna miss is his own loss!”

 

Ladybug gives her another big smile “Right! You're doing right! Think positive!” the girl blushed a little “And since you're so strong I'll give you a little reward...” the superheroine take out her yo-yo and started to spinning it while giving the other empty hand to the girl “... A night view of Paris from the rooftops, while I take you home. What do you think? You like the idea?”

 

The girl's smile grow and her cheeks coloured of a darkness shadow of pink. She started to giggle while the tears from the corner of her eyes started to dry “Of-of course! Thank you Ladybug! I'm soo happy to have met you! Now my night is definitively better! I love you! You are a very great friend! Even if I didn't know you and, probably, we're not gonna see each other again. But you're a really good person and I hope for you a great happiness!”

 

Ladybug started to laugh, beign a little embarassed from all the compliments. She took the girl home, taking the long way for giving her a little more fun. They said goodbye to each others and Ladybug opened her yo-yo for seeing what was the time _'Ugh! I'm a bit too late on the schedule... but I can manage that... and she needed that too, I'm sure of it!'_ so she sprinted again through the streets of Paris before completing her patrol.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

When she was satisfied enough with her nightly patrol, she started to fly to the last place of her schedule. When arrived, she stood on the rooftop of Notre Dame: that was their last destination of each other's patrol. The gargoyles were silently watching Paris from their spot _'They're just like us: silent watchers of Paris. No one knows they do it. They didn't do it for the glory, but for the justice and peace... well, Paris know us, but... sometimes, seem like they don't really understand the seriousness of the situation... sigh!'_ Then, she sit near one of her stone-friend, waiting for her one and only partner: Chat Noir.

 

 _'Today is the big day'_ she thought _'Tonight I'm gonna tell him, tonight I'm gonna be honest, tonight... everything is gonna change... and I hope, for the better'_ and she clinged more in her shoulders, leaving her legs dangling over the edge.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She was waiting for twenty minutes now _'Oh my, I must be worried? Ugh! Hope it's all right... I miss my kitty'_. She didn't know what to do for not thinking about bad things, while waiting for him. She force her thoughts toward something else, so she let her mind wander.

 

She thought about her parents's bakery _'Mom asked me to help them Sunday morning... I must remember to set the alarm earlier that day'_. She thought about her class lessons _'Professor Faure said he was going to Germany, next week, so I must hurry to ask him all the questions I have left!'_. She thought about her own duties _'I completed the research, but I must print the final pages before tomorrow evening...'_. She thought about her hobbies _'The white dress is almost finished... can't wait to see Alya, next weekend, and show it to her!'_. And then her mind goes on, since her thought turned on the evening she just spended with Adrien _'Why do I have to think of_ _ **him**_ _, right now!... now that I'm on time to see my real love...'_

 

But she knows why.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

#That same evening - few hours before#

 

Adrien were still gaping when Marinette took her chair and sit in front of him. “I'm really grateful to you for this. You really helped me here! I was in desperate need of a quiet place... ah, here, I bought everything... camembert too” she made a big reassuring smile “Don't worry, you must know that I don't judge other's food preferences” then, she darted a little wink to him, leaving the poor hopeless boy completely breathless.

 

Adrien were showered by a powerful redder blushing that started to tickling his ears. So, he took advantage of her distraction from him, for taking a big breath again. He felt a little pressure from the inner pocket of his jacket: it was Plagg. Adrien smiled to him and stood up from his chair for taking all the goods she brought with her.

 

He even took the stinky cheese and put it in his own coolbag, with the excuse of the summer heat, leaving there his little furr friend (he helped the boy with the messagges, he deserved a little treat).

 

Then he took his chair and sit again, trying to think of something to say. She took the word “Okay, now, from this time on, until the end, I'm gonna immerse myself in fashion-history-stuff! If you need something say it now, because when I concentrate, I tend to lost myself... so don't think bad of me if I don't answer to yours, after-questions, all right?” he nodded quickly smiling a little to her seriousness _'Darn, she's so cute! Even when she's all serious and sure, she's really adorable!'_

 

“Good!” she said and started to open all the books she took with her. Adrien were impressed: how many school tome she brought? That were really heavy, bringing all of them, all by helself... _'well, I already know that she is much stronger than she looks, but... whoa, is always a bit of shock to see it... damn, even_ _ **this**_ _is a part that I really love of her!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

After few hours, during the lunch pause, she tried to have a little conversation with him... after all that was **his** study-room... and he let her share it with him, without asking anything in return. He deserved a little bit of company and chat with a friend of his.

 

It was a bit of... unexpected. He was really different from her school past experiences and, during their 'nightly encounters' they didn't really talk to each other, favouring the silence of a nightly view of the city, hearing only the whisper of the wind. But now, when they were alone, he changed completely, becoming more serious and less flirty (well, pun apart) _'Sigh, why he can't be more... like that when we are in public? I can take his joking-flirtations, pretty well, when we are alone... he even manage to made me blush for all of that flattering jokes... but why, whenever we are in public, he became again the 'Stupid-Adrien-model-mode'? Isn't it... exhausting, to him?'_ so she darted to him, while he was looking in his coolbag, a very pitiable look.

 

 _'I really do not understand him... he's serious? Sometimes he's so cocky and stupid, then I say something in return, and then he become completely flustered all at once... Adrien Agreste... who are you for real?'_ she thought while finishing her second sandwich.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Later on that evening, right before dinner time, she started to pack back all her books in her bag. She were gonna took them back in library tomorrow morning, just before class's lessons. She were to run away when he took her hand in hurry “W-wait! I... I wanted to ask you something before you gone!” he said to her with big puppy-eyes.

 

She groaned to herself, because she cold never resist to his cute sides.

 

“Okay, but I'm kind of late and I need to return home soon as possible!” she said.

 

 _'And I have patrol tonight, so I can't really wander around... I can't wait to see him again!'_ she thought.

 

“All right, I will be really quick, sooo... I was thinking... d-do you want to start a new kind of relationship w-with me?” he said in one big breath. She darted a very confusing look at him and almost screamed “W-what???!”

 

“I mean... maybe we could start a new kind of... ehmm... studying-relationship. W-what do you think? All innocent studying! In this way: you'll never suffer from the sudden lack of quiet places and I... well, I'll never suffer loneliness again. We all win, right?”

 

Marinette were still confused _'Is that all a new kind of excuse for flirting with me?'_ she thought dubiously. “You... you mean only studying, right? No flirtation, neither lame puns or harrassing questions?” she asked. “Of course! Like I said: all innocent stuff!” he quickly answer “P-please! I do really love your presence- I mean **like**! I like your presence, and you make me feel really relaxed too”

 

She let her gaze wander on the floor, while a little blush started to colour her cheeks. Then, she look at him again “I will think of it!” at those words his smile grow and his eyes started to gleam. “Thank you... Marinette” and the way he said her name... was really kind and filled with warm feelings.

 

She nodded to him and run away.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

#Present - On the roof of Notre Dame#

 

She was looking to the nightly lights of the city, while thinking about that same, confusing, evening. _'It wasn't bad, of course, but I have to admit that... was a little awkward. Sitting there, near him, doing homework... ugh! I was started to feel relaxed too and I... I was finally free of worries and thoughts, but nooo... he_ _ **had**_ _to say something! Of course! And, even more annoying,_ _ **today**_ _! With all the other days he could have told me, just today!'_ she let out a little _huff!_ before moving her legs, from a crossed position, to a more comfortable one, letting them dangling out of the railing again.

 

_'Stupid-Adrien! Stupid flirty-boy! Stupid Knight-guy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Next time I see that cheeky-boy I give him a big punch on his handsome face!... not that I think he's handsome, or something like that!'_

 

She was still freaking out, talking to herself in a very low tone, waiting near to his stone-friend, when a certain cat bumped silently to the ground behind her. He comes to her back without making any sound. Then, all at once, he quickly darted his hands, covering her eyes with them. “Guess who?” he whisper-giggled to her ear, whitout noticing the big reddish blush that showered her completely. “I-I... uhmmm... suppose there's not so many people who can take me silently like that, so I... dare to say... Santa Claus, it's you? You know, I **always** wanted to ask you, how can you sneak, everytime, in every single house without making any sound? Really, big guy, teach me your secret, could be helpful against the Akumas!” he snickered before replying with fake low voice “Ohohoh! I can't share my secrets, little Bug, or I must kill you... and since you're a very rare, pretty good, child I prefer to keep silent... night... is made for dreams and happy promises, not to do nasty things to good girls, so wait for me, next Christmas, I will bring you a sweet!” then he uncovered her eyes while trying to keep his laugh in low tone.

 

Her cheeks were burning and, puns apart, his unconciously words were still hugging her heart like living fire _'Damn! Just few words and I'm already lost to him... I must to control myself more than this, or I'll start a living combustion in front of his own eyes!... but, really, how can someone like him say things soo confusing in that very innocent way... and doesn't realize what he just said!'_ she thought.

 

His laughter started to dissipate, but his smile were still there. He stood up, helping her doing it too “Sorry, my Lady, that was too much tempting to resist... so, back to work, how was your patrol tonight?” he asked her “Nothing big” she shrug her shoulders “Just a big cat, scaring a poor, heartbroken, girl. Nothing more...” his gaze fell on her in questioning and worried way “... O-of course, that was not you! Nor me! I mean, was another cat! A real cat! Big, fat, black and grey, cat! With furr! Well, he's a cat, of course he's got furr, I mean there's hairless cats too, but that one was not! I mean...” his laughing stopped the girl from her own rambling.

 

“Okay, okay, my Lady. Don't worry, I understand you. Nothing big, Hawkmoth relating.” she took a long breath “No... nothing relating to him.” then she tilted her head “And you? You were pretty late tonight, what's happened?” He took his gaze away, blushing a little, then look at her again “I... uhmmm... sorry, there was something this evening... nothing bad, but kept my mind wander until night and... then I was late on patrol. After that there was a kind of 'little crime' like... purse stealing... and he was in motorbike, so was kind of long to catch him... then I was really near here and didn't thought of calling you, since I was so close... and here I am. Sorry if I made you worry, my Lady.” he said. “Oh, that's okay! It's all right, I know you could never done something bad on purpose, I can bet my soul on that!” she hurried to say and his smile grow “Ahah! Don't bet something so important... I can be meany too, you know?” he snickered, but his eyes were always kind to her, like always assuring her that he was joking.

 

 _'Oh, I didn't mind if you were a little meany to me!'_ she thought, but when his expression turned a bit shy and his cheeks redder, she realize that she said it out loud _'Good job, Bug! Another embarassing thing to adding on your list!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

They were still there. Legs dangling over the stone balcony, she was observing the sky, while Chat were trying to snuggle inside the arms of one of their stone-friends. _'Hehe! He's so cute, when he show his cat's traits too'_ she thought, her gaze shift on him, out the corner of her eye.

 

“Soo, my Lady...” he started to say, after he found a comforting position “... since I know you pretty well, at this point of our friend relationship, I must ask to you... what's on your mind?”

 

Hi gaze upon her, revealing a bit of worries and curiosity as well. She closed her eyes _'Damn! Why he's so sharp... and not only because he's good looking... sigh! Now I made flirty puns like that stupid knight-guy!'_ she let out a big breath before looking at him again “Y-you... you have right... there's something on my mind for almost too much time... and I'm not sure if I could take it inside anymore...”

 

 _'How many time is it now?'_ she thought to herself _'Five years, already?'_.

 

Years after years, fighting against Akumas, back to back, looking at him and feeling a wave of pain and pleasure... everytime he said something sweet, or caring... everytime he look at her with his worried eyes, like she was the only girl in this big and confusing world. Like she is so important to him, to leaving behind all the screamings fangirls, like their voices was only deaf-whisper in the wind. He was everything too: caring, handsome, sweet, courageous, selfless, cute, honest, respectable, and so many other things that she could never list all at once.

 

“I-I... uff, this is very difficult to say...” she take a big long breath “I am... i-in...” she look at him and his gaze become even more warming and caring to her. She took this like a big boost of courage.

 

“I... I am in love with you!” she said all at once, closing her eyes like that could be a shield around her.

 

Silence.

 

He said nothing and she started to think that maybe he didn't heard her. So she open her eyes. And what she saw was even worst of every refusal: he was smiling. A very-very sad, caring, smile. _'Oh my God... why did I said that?!'_ she thought, while her eyes started to wet and little warming tears crossed her red cheeks.

 

“You... already knew it... right?” she ask and a visible wave of pain darted through his eyes. “Yes... I'm sorry...” he only said, giving her a little tissue from his pocket, trying to think of something better to comfort her heart.

 

“Ah... of course.. I... should have expected it! How stupid I am!”

 

“You're not stupid, Bug!” he said almost immediately, trying to not sound too much angry at her statement “You're one of the most wonderful people I ever met. You should give yourself more esteem, my Lady!”

 

“Well, even if, is surely not enough to make you like me, like the way I do!” she said quite irritate, but regret it almost immediately “S-sorry... I didn't mean to be angry at you... nor make you feel uncomfortable… it's surely not your fault if you can't feel the same way I do”

 

There was a very long moment of silent awkwardness. Then he tried to say something.

 

“But, hey! I'm sure there's someone who's already trying to conquer your heart” he gives her a little bump with his elbow “Someone who really care for you and... is not a big hopelessly mess of feelings like me... right?” he gives her a little wink, even if a bit out of his character (well... 'Chat's character').

 

She gives to him a little laugh, looking to the sky, trying to stop the tears “Ah! I can't consider him!”. He look at her, elbowing again, giving her a second tissue (thanks pockets!) “See? There is a guy!” he said trying to be the most kind possible. She look at him again, taking the tissue from his hand “He's not serious to me! He's only a flirt who is joking with me too!”

 

He cringe himself, against the gargoyle behind him, while a little wince of pain goes through his eyes. She didn't noticed and goes on with her thoughts out loud.

 

“He always said things out of nowhere, like 'what beautiful you are today' or 'whenever I see you, pr-...pretty one, my soul lift and my life begin again' or 'you're the only source of my life and I can't live without your love' or 'If you let me steal your heart I'll be the most richest thief of the world' or...” she goes on with more of that and his thoughts start to wander _'Whoa! This guy is incredible! I've used... well, kind of everything she said... maybe I can find this guy and ask him for his guidance... maybe he can teach me more sweet lines... he must be my personal 'Guru of Love'... but maybe not... or my Lady will become really angry at that!'_

 

He tried to interrupt her “Maybe... you should give him some credit?”. His words pierce her like silent bullets through her heart “Maybe he is really in love with you” she rise her gaze at him again, meeting his eyes halfway, in the cold breeze of the night. Ladybug's heart was hammering strong in her chest, so loud that she feared he could hear it too “N-n... no, he's not!”

 

She turn her look away, out to the Parisian's light, wondering too many questions at the same time _'Is he really pushing me, in the arms of another man?'_ or _'He's sick of me?'_ or _'Why he care so much for a stranger (a flirt non the less) without considering my feelings too?'_

 

“I consider your feelings, my Lady, but I can understand his feelings too” he said with one sad, sweet and caring smile.

 

 _'Ops! I said it out loud!'_ she thought and he started to snickering “Yeah... yes, you did!”

 

She groaned out loud “Okay, maybe I must to attend some kind of lessons/class like 'How to keep your thought in your mind without make yourself a complete fool'!” he was laughing with more passion now and, putting a hand in front of his mouth (trying to make it less mortifying for his Lady) he tried to lower his voice. When he comes back in a state of better composure, he said “You'll never be a fool to me, Ladybug. You are a wonderful girl: shy, proud, kind, corageous... I can keep on if you wish, but trust me... fool, is a word I'll never gonna use to describe you.” his gaze become even more serious “I care for you. I'll always love you. For all my life... but not in that way... I'm really sorry, my Lady”

 

Chat looked to the sky before sighing and seated near her “I can give away my life for you. I can take all the bullets shoots to you... but I can give my soul for her” and his gaze become even more caring. Then, realizing what he just said “I-I-I m-mean! I can give my soul for you too, but... uuugh!... this is coming out in the wrong way... sorry... again... I'm a little mess with all this things!”

 

Ladybug smiled at him, taking back the little tears in the corner of her eyes. That will be unfair towards him and his feelings. He were sincere with her and he didn't deserve her pain and sadness. He cared for her. Really cared. And this, was good enough for her. “Soooo...” she said with curiosity in her voice “this incredible girl who steal my best friend's heart? She deserve it?” Ladybug was trying with all of her might to be composed and sincere. She really wanted to be a friend to him: he deserved it!

 

Chat look at her with concern “Are... are you sure, you want to talk of it?... Of her?” she smiled at him “Of course, chaton, you are important to me, you already know it, and I really wish for you to be happy!... Even if this mean to leave you in the care of another girl... or boy” she giggled “but they have worth it! You are the best, Chat, so you deserve the best!”

 

He smiled kindly to her words “Well... thank you my Lady and... she... yeah! She deserve it! She deserve my heart and more” he sighs “Sometimes I think that the one who didn't deserve the love of the other one... is me” a little sting of pain deepened in the back of her eyes, but she smiled anyway “The problem is... she didn't see my love for her. She think I'm not serious with her and... I fear there's another guy in her thoughts...” his cat's ears dropped back in a sadness espression.

 

“Another guy? While you're around her? How could she not see your honest feelings for her?” the blonde keep up his eyes to meet hers “And how could you not see the feelings of your admirer?” “It's not the same thing!” she said almost immediately.

 

He let a soft sigh escape his lips “Trust me, Bug, it's not her fault if she cannot see me...” his gaze were on the nightly streets of Paris “She... she think I'm a dork. Joking around with her... at least, she consider me her friend... I think is better then nothing... and is still a point were to start...” she was there to contradict him when a thought goes through her mind “Wait! Why she think that? And what did you mean, before, when you said that you can understand the feelings of my... ehmm... admirer?” he look at her again “Because I'm a flirt as myself... I mean... in my civilian form... with the girl I mentioned you before”

 

She couldn't keep her laugh “You? A flirt? Suuure, Chat, I belive you! Ah, by the way, I never told you, but I'm the Boogeyman, just to tell you...” she said, crossing her legs and leaving her back lean on the gargoyle behind her. “Ahah! How funny, my Lady, but I'm sorry, I must to contradict you: yes, I'm a flirt!... of course, I started do it, due to certain reasons, but... now it's kind of an habit and...” he let out a little sigh.

 

“Sooo... that's why I said that maybe... maybe you should give him a chance” he added giving her another sweet smile and melting her broken heart again. She knew he was like that. Chat Noir was never be cruel to her, nor to anybody. He was really concerned for her, and really thought for her wellbeign.

 

She could tell, from the look of his eyes, so green and kind, that all he wanted now, was wishing to her all the best _'Whoever the stubborn-girl is, she is really blind...'_ she thought _'And lucky too... more than_ _ **me**_ _for sure... and_ _ **that**_ _is ridiculous!'_

 

She wipe a little tear from the corner of her eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation with the unknown girl is something that really happened to me in the past. XD  
> [Not the part of the superheroine, of course :P that thing I leave it to the professional :P ]
> 
> There was this girl, in the corner of the street, sitting on the pavement, near a big shop window. She was crying, and running off of tissues. I didn't know what to do, back then, I was young and quite shy...  
> But her crying went on and I fought my shyness. I gave her a tissue and asked her how she was and if she wanted to talk... a perfect stranger that ask you if you want to talk about your personal matters... I was fearing to recive a cold glare and a punch in the nose XD  
> But she smiled to me and started to talk. At the end she thanked me, because (luckily) it was not a real serious matter, but she needed to talk with someone that didn't known her, for giving her advice with an outside view.  
> I felt really happy and proud of myself!
> 
> That helped me a lot with my introversion side and my shyness.
> 
> I know, it must be difficult for strangers to just give a hand or an ear for other's problems, but sometime are those little things that help us on our lives. (=0w0=)
> 
> To the next update! (>w0)/***


	5. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is here? Me!
> 
> \ (0o0) /
> 
> I said that I was not going to make you wait too much, right? (>w0)*
> 
> I wrote more than 7500 words in this chapter... I couldn't stop, really! XD
> 
> Anyway, here we are!  
> This time I've spent so much time for not doing too many grammar errors, but still I'm not 100% sure about it... sorry (Ó_Ò)"
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

They were better.

 

Still exchanging funny jokes and little, innocent, secrets, they were more relaxed to each other. So, when she came back on the previous, difficult, discussion he found it pretty surprising.

 

“Sooo... I know that I'm gonna hit with my own fist, but... about this girl? What's your intentions? Are you gonna make her yours, or not?” she was trying to be a little teasing, in the most friendly way. He looked at her with disbelief “Uhmm, ehmm, well... y-yeah, I think, I hope... I don't know!” he was rambling aloud “I mean! I want to have a really, truly, love story with her! I'm hopelessly in love... even if she doesn't know it...-”

 

“Well, why don't you make it clear to her? Even if she think you're a flirt, if you're gonna look at her, with all that same seriousness you're showing me now, I'm sure she... she...-”

 

“I-I don't know! And if I scare her? If she can't see my seriousness at all? If she's gonna hate me, for that?” his eyes were clearly showing how much scared he was.

 

“It seems to me, that **you** are the really coward here!” she said without thinking. Then, when she saw the sad gaze on his eyes she added, lowering her head “I'm sorry... I didn't meant to be... mean...”

 

He let a little giggle out of him “Don't worry, Bug, I can see what you meant... even if it hurt me” he let his gaze wander on the big, clear, nightly sky “But... you have right! I can't stay like this anymore! What if some random guy came to her and steal her from me? What if **the** guy (the one I suspect she like even if I didn't know him), one of this days, turn his head to her and finally see how beautiful she really is. Really, it scares me, inside my bones. I feel like... I'm on the edge of a pretty high cliff... and if I jump, I'm not sure that my parachute will work right... and if not... I badly crush on the rocks... and I'm not sure I can survive that!” he said clinging tight to himself, letting warming tears running through his cheeks.

 

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes: how much he really cared for that girl? That wasn't a simply crush, that's for sure! How could, one single girl, drag this guy (a superhero, non the less) in this poor, pitiable, mess?

 

_'Maybe... Adrien felt the same, with me?'_ she thought, a bit concerned.

 

Then, an idea crossed her mind. She couldn't tell if it was, good, bad or simply wicked, but it hit her like a bullet through her brain. Her lips parted a bit before she said “And... if we both try?”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Chat raised his head, not really sure of what his Lady said.

 

“W-what... do you mean?” he asked.

 

She took a long, big, breath “I mean... you said that maybe my 'Casanova' is really serious about me... and you are in a very similar situation of mine... okay, maybe not the same, but inverted.... but-” she interrupted herself with another big sigh before continuing “I'm gonna try to believe him. So, if I can make the effort to try to accept his feelings... you can't surrender! You must to try to conquer Demeter's heart!”

 

He let out a snorted laugh “'Demeter'? Who's her?”

 

“Well, since I'm a really dedicated student, and I'm really in love with Shakespeare's works, I thought about one of his comedies: 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.” “I read it, back in school... and she loved it too” he said with a big smile. She gives to him a little _bump_ with her elbow “Well, that's make it more simple, to me, to explain: you know that Demetrius is loved by Helena, but he can't see her, cause he's desperately in love with Hermia?” he nodded “Then, your girl is Demetrius, but since she's a female, her name must be 'Demeter'.”

 

“Get it” he gives her another nod while leaning his back against the gargoyle behind _'Now that I think... Demeter is a Goddess too. The Greek's Mother of the Earth... well, she's a Goddess to me too, so I think it suit her well!'_

 

His gaze rest on her for almost a minute, then he let out a little sigh “All right, my Lady! I accept your dare: I'm gonna try and confess to her!” she smiled at him, with a veil of sadness behind her eyes, but a sincere care for him too “That's the spirit!”

 

He took a look to the sky “I think it's time for us to go home”.

 

She nodded to him “I think I'll stay here for a little more... I need to think and... clear my mind” she said, smiling a little. He made a little bow, gave her a warming hug and jumped above the edge of the balcony, in the darkness of the Parisian night.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She let out another sigh _'Really, I feel like I sighed more in this single night, than in my all life!... and I sigh pretty much!'_ she stood up and freed her yo-yo from her belt, starting to spin it on her side. She made a perfect and calculated throw before launching herself, in a freely run into the sky; jumping from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the blows of the wind, whispering into her ears mute words of encouragement.

 

When she fell on her balcony, with the grace of the cats (how funny!), she were better.

 

She were still suffering from Chat's rejection, but her mind was more clear and her heart were beating again on a normal, constant, rhythm. She let her transformation drop, meeting again with a warming and caring blue eyes. “I'm so sorry, Marinette... even if I didn't shown to you, I was really hoping for your happiness... Are you all right?” the little kwami said. The girl giggled “Don't worry, Tikki. Chat was a very gentleman... and I could have seen, from the look of his eyes, that he was suffering for me too... he didn't give me a random answer... he was honest... he care for me... and this is enough for me!” she took a look to an undefined spot of the city, letting her friend's paw landing on her cheek.

 

Marinette smiled to her “Let's go to bed, we really need to rest”.

 

She was on her way, to get inside, when she saw a little piece of paper under her favorite pot. It was a bright pink one, made of terracotta, with pretty elegant flowers and swirls of green and light-blue. She took the paper under it, finding out it was a little envelope, in ivory colour, with a note in thick black ink. There was a note, written in elegant cursive:

 

“ _For my Princess, with love, your Loyal Knight”_

 

She groaned aloud _'Damn it! Even when I though I'll be able to have a quiet and paceful rest, he comes to me like a frenzy train of emotions!'_. Her heart skipped a beat, remembering the promise she just made to Chat _'Seems like I must to start right now'_ she thought while descending from her balcony into her bedroom, gripping firmly the envelope to her chest.

 

She fell on her own bed, leaning her new challenge on the top of her cushion and darting a confusing gaze to Tikki. “What do you think? I must to read it right now... or I can wait for tomorrow? ... Even if, I can bet on it, he will come to wake me up or give me his usual 'Good morning' line, for sure” she said while changing in to her pajama's outfit. “Mmmh... normally I would have said 'Open it, open it, open it!' but... tonight I'm gonna make myself scarce and let you do your own decisions for yourself” her kwami said firmly, even if her eyes were still saying 'Open it, open it, open it!'.

 

Marinette changed completely and slide under her sheets. She let herself wander with thoughts: of that same night, of Chat Noir, of herself... and of Adrien too.

 

When she was comfortable enough, she took the envelope again, flipping it through her fingers.

Then she opened it.

 

The paper was simple, white, marked with the same black ink he used for sign the outside. There was four little, embossed, swirls that formed two little hearts, linked togheter, in gold colour. There, were a simple and short note:

 

“ _Greetings, my sweet princess._

 

_Since you weren't in your castle, I suppose you fly away,_

_again, far from your tower, to freed your soul from this mortal world,_

_letting your spirit wander in the wind, like the Goddess that you are._

 

_Please, my beloved one,_

_this Loyal Knight need to talk with your blessed person._

 

_Let this mortal and undeserving man,_

_a brief moment of your immortal life._

 

_At our usual old building, where the sound are low_

_and the living of Paris is deaf to our voices._

 

_Meet your faithful servant there,_

_that's my only pray. Please._

 

_Goodnight, my Lady of the Dreams._

 

 

_With all my love and devotion,_

_Adrien, your Loyal Knight.”_

 

 

She closed her eyes and let a little sigh out.

 

After few seconds, she opened her eyes and put away the paper and the envelope, with care, in her first drawer of her bedside table.

 

Then she switched off the light and slipped more under the sheets, covering herself completely, resting her head on her cushion, hoping for a quick sleep.

 

When she fell completely, in the Land of Dreams, she were still ferociously blushing, from the base of her neck to the tip of her nose, darkening in a more red shadows to the end of her ears. Every single freckle were still burning little holes of warming sensations on all of her skin and her slender fingers were tapping unconsciously on the soft mattress.

 

Tikki flew, from her hiding spot, to the drawer. She opened it and took the envelope out. She hadn't the night vision like his black companion, so she took it with her, to the window, were the light of the moon were more bright. She took a look at the paper inside and read the note.

 

When she had done, she softly giggled to herself _'Well-well, Marinette... I think Chat Noir took your words and finally had started to move in action... can't wait to see the developing of this situation!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Marinette woke up with the irritating sound of her alarm clock.

 

She grunted to it, shutting off that 'evil' sound. Then she lift up from her bed, with veeery much difficult, and ran under the shower for waking up completely.

 

When she was ready to go, she took the knob in her hand, but then... she waited.

 

_'He still didn't knock, maybe he's little late... or maybe he can't because he's not coming... what if he's sick? Maybe he can't come and he left another message?... uff! It's all his fault! He and his stupid notes, that's all!'_

 

Then, she darted to her balcony, opening the trapdoor and finding a single pink daisy, tied on the knob on the outside, with a bright pink ribbon. There, there was a little 'Good morning sunshine' printed on the ribbon itself.

 

She stood there, looking at the gift, with confusing and blushing wonder.

 

When she came back from her blank state, she turned on her feet, entering again and putting the flower in a little glass filled with water. She put it near her bed and a little smile grown on her face. Then, she took all her bags and ran outside her room. She didn't know why, but she felt really high and happy, from head to toes.

 

Until, she opened the door of the bakery and a pair of warming and caring green eyes welcomed her, letting a big-big smile grown on that pretty handsome face. She was overwhelmed by a very big wave of storming blush and her breath stopped in her throath _'Damn! Stupid-Adrien!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

#Some hours before#

 

He was really nervous.

 

He wanted to show her how much he cared. So, he took his Lady's words and put it in action.

 

But still, was easier said than done... He wanted to confess, really confess, to his princess, but he wasn't still sure. Not because he didn't want it, of course, but because he didn't know **how** to do it.

 

In all his life were always the other girls that comes and confess... almost... and, when **he** did it, asking for a date with a girl for which you doesn't feel anything... well, it was not the same thing!

 

Marinette was different from all of them. She was special. She was unique.

 

She was the air he breathed, she was the earth he felt under his feet, she was the fire she light in his heart, she was the water for which he was always thirsty. She was the Moon and the Sun. She was the Happiness and Sadness. She was everything. And he wasn't even sure, no more, when she became all of this.

 

Maybe were the little things she does, or the kindly smiles that she gave, or the rage on her eyes when she fought for the right things, or the sad look and heartbreaking tears that she let out when something bad happened and she weren't there for it... or she was powerless and couldn't done anything for it...

 

Yeah, maybe that was really Marinette: a swirls of emotions, thoughts and gestures. She was all.

 

He wanted her. He needed her. But he loved her too much for imposing his own feelings on her.

 

So, when his Lady confessed to him, he was really flattered by her words, but his heart was already taken. And the name of the beautiful thief, was Marinette. Then, Ladybug came out with a very interesting dare: 'why don't we try?'. He thought that, if even his Lady were willing to, at least, listen and try to take in consideration her Casanova's feelings... why couldn't Marinette too?

 

And then, he done.

 

He ran to her, releasing his transformation few buildings before, just for security. When he arrived, he took a quick look to her room, from the trapdoor-glass of her balcony, but she was not there.

 

He ran at the mansion, jumped in his room and took a paper and envelope he bought for Valentine's Day (for Marinette, of course, but he never had the courage to sent or write anything to her) and started to write different kind of letters, filling his desk with drafts, from the bottom of his heart, trying to convey to her all the beauty and the wonder he always saw on her.

 

But still, he wanted to do it right, so he simply asked for her presence on their usual nightly spot.

 

He came back to her, but she still wasn't there. He really wanted to wait for her, for seeing his princess in person, but he couldn't wait for her in the cold, in his civilian form, with only his light shirt and pajama's pants on (and he needed at least a bit of rest), so he put it under her favorite pot and ran away again, to his cold and big house.

 

When he was in his room again, Plagg flew on his cushion, murmuring to himself something like “Finally”, “Really sleepy”, “Now I'll never hear the end of it”, “Stupid kids!” and “Hope... well...” before falling in a very deep sleep. Adrien followed him, changing his shirt and pants, throwing himself on the softness of the bed. He really didn't thought of how much cold, those nights were, when he ran on the rooftops of Paris without his supersuit, since Marinette didn't knew about his super-identity... _'Fortunately, we do not live, really far away, from each other'_ he thought.

 

Now, he had a plan... again.

 

_'And that will be better than the last one!'_ he swore to himself.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

He woke up pretty early. He rested for what? Five hours? But, really, who cares? He was ready to start his new, romantic, plan. He even made a schedule for that.

 

So, he put on a simple pair of jeans and a light-blue shirt, with black buttons and short sleeves. He took his bag, his books for school, one still sleepy kwami from his pillow to his inside pocket and he goes out. He put out his phone and sent a short message.

 

[A Knight]: Morning Régis!

[A Knight]: Sorry, but I'm already out, right now... again...

[A Knight]: Just a little commission for myself, then I'll escort my princess and I'll be in class.

[A Knight]: Today it's the same, so no changing in school-schedule.

[A Knight]: I'll wait for you on the same spot for the photo shoot of this evening. Have a nice day! :)

 

In fact, now it was some kind of routine, for Gorilla: Adrien was always out before him (mostly because he wanted to be alone, while escorting his princess to school) so they agreed that he must sent him short message, at least, when he went out.

 

The answer came almost immediately.

 

[Gorilla :P]: Got it!

 

And that was all.

 

He snickered while entering his favourite flower's shop. When he opened the door a quiet sound from the bells ringed in to the shop. An old man, with grey hair and almost black eyes, moves forward for welcoming the new customer “Coming!” he said “Good morning, sir, how can I... oh! Monsieur Agreste, it's a great honor to see you there...-” but the young model interrupted him with a little wave of his hand “Relax, Georges, my father is not here!” he said smiling to the old owner.

 

Georges, was a short, grey-haired, man. He worked very often for his father's brand and Adrien had always admired the way he loved his job. The flowers was the best (at least, for Adrien) and more beautiful in all Paris. When Adrien was still a kid, he followed his father while the organizations for his shows. He was always happy to sneak in every corner of that shop. Since he never had occasion for playing (alone or with other kids), he always imagine himself in some kind of far away landing, spied by ferocious creatures and dangerous enemies, hided between the leaves and the flowers on the wall... That place was his personal 'Wonderland'.

 

It was when Adrien celebrated his fourteen years, that he started to go there on his own. It all started with the excuses of buying something for his 'school's projects'... yeah, lame excuse, but still a good ones. Then, after his fifteen years, and after his 'convenient-but-now-inconvenient' plan of being a flirt, he dropped there for buying something nice for his 'dates' with the girls. The excuses became more and more, while the time passed, and he started to open up with the owner and his son.

 

That was why he was there. At this point, Georges and his son, were his friends (and sometimes 'confidents') even without saying anything at all. It was a good friendship, different from the others, like the one with Nino, Alya or Chloé... but it was good nonetheless.

 

“Fantin? He's not there?” Adrien asked “No, sorry Adrien, he left for Nîmes just the other day... you know... girlfriend, anniversary, long distant relationship... the same old story” the old man grunted “Well, I think that it's incredible romantic, don't you agree?” the young boy said, smirking to the owner “Oh, right, I was forgetting how much similar are you two! Fine, I can admit is quite romantic... **they** are quite romantic... but I have a buisness to bring on, and his absence is quite heavy for an old man like me... well, at least, she really love flowers, like my son of course, and when she'll graduate from University she'll come back here, in Paris... oh! Sorry Adrien, I was wander with my thoughts, so... what do you need?”

 

Adrien made a big warming smile “Well, first of all, I ordered a certain reel of pink, and printed, ribbon with Fantin. We ordered it last month and, last week, he sent me the message that it's arrived” the old man nodded “Okay, let me see in the office, wait a moment” he said, turning on his feet and crossing a narrow door of wood.

 

After two minutes he came back with a large reel of soft, pink, shiny fabric. “Here, Fantin left it on his desk, with your name on” he let it on the counter “And? You need anything else?”

 

“Yup! I mean, yes, I need your, ehmm, experience...” the man looked at him with confusing eyes “What do you mean, young boy?” and Adrien's cheeks went on fire “I-I need a single flower, but... with a certain meaning... I mean, I think I know which one I need to express my... ehmm, but I'm not sure... you know, internet is really big, but you can often find... wrongly things and-” he was kindly interrupted by Georges.

 

“Ehy, ehy, son... don't be so nervous, I understand it, just... tell me the message you want to deliver to this... girl, I suppose?” he gives him a teasing, but gently, smile. “Okay, yes, I mean, she, me, I... I read that there was a certain flower that mean 'Loyal love' a-and... it was the daisy, is it right?” the blond asked while a big blush showered his cheeks. Georges giggle “Yeah, daisies have different meaning, like 'purity' or 'innocence', but that is a thing that many others flowers mean too. But the daisy is the only one that mean 'Loyal love' and, if I can express myself, is quite a very romantic kind of love to give... and quite deep, too” he let his smile grow, feeling happy for this young boy, whose life was always scheduled from his young age.

 

Adrien deserved a bit of love in his life and if this girl was worthy of his 'Loyal love'... than she had to be really special to him. Georges cleared his throat “By the way, the meaning is not gonna change, like other flowers do, with the colour of the daisy, so you can choose one that she like the most” he said. Adrien lift his look and, almost immediately, he said “Pink! She... she love pink! It's a colour that very represent her... she's kind to everyone and very selfless. And she is beautiful. She doesn't need to show off for getting noticed... that's why I thought that the daisy was the most perfect flower for her...” he let out a little sigh of hopelessly admiration for Marinette, while Plagg, from inside the shirt, was trying with all his might to not snorting aloud.

 

The owner chuckled “All right, so I can assume she would prefer that kind of daisies” he said while guiding Adrien through many kind of flowers, stopping just in front of a big wall, full of different kind of daisies. “If I can suggest you, I'll choose between the Paris Daisy and the Spanish Daisy” Adrien took a long look to the flowers. The first kind were bright pink, with so many petals and a very tiny yellow 'heart'. The second one was a more 'classical daisy' with shadows of pink, purple and white colours, differently for each flower that makes of it many variety and a big, almost blue, 'heart' on the center, surrounded by tiny yellow spots.

 

He thought of if for a minute before choosing the most bright white/pink Spanish Daisy, with the most bluish 'heart'. _'Her favourite colour... and mine too... blue, like her eyes'_ he smiled to himslef “I need one last favour” he said “I need you to cut a stripe from this ribbon, I'll tie the flower with it!”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

He was almost there.

 

He could already see the bakery shop from where he was, but first, he needed a last final stop before his most important destination. A very final destination, that would be the beginning of something new... something that will change everything between them... and Adrien was hoping in better, of course.

 

He started to climb on the fire escape of the nearest building. He reached the top and started to ran, taking the right speed for his next jump. Then he launched himself over the edge of the rooftop and landed with grace on the next one. Another run and another jump and he was on Marinette's balcony. He take a quick look inside (not for spying, of course!) from the glass of her trapdoor and saw nothing. She was not there, so maybe she was already up and was changing herself for the school.

 

He didn't know why, but he was sure that, before going downstairs, where her parent's shop was, she would take a look for him on her balcony. _'Why not? After all, I'm always here, every morning, knocking on her trapdoor for giving her my special 'GoodMorning', right?...'_

 

Then a sudden realization hit him like a shocking lighting “Oh my God! I'm a creepy stalker! Why I've never seen it before?!” and just before he started to scream in his own mind, losing himself in internal arguments, his kwami went in his help “Okay, Adrien, don't sweat! (Damn, why you always had bad times, for revelations?) Don't you think that, if you really was that creepy, she had at least said something to you? Isn't her one of your best friends (let aside your obsession for her)?” he gives a pouted face to his furry-friend “It's called 'Love', Plagg, not 'Obsession'!”

 

The little cat gives out a little sigh “Whatever! Just, keep on with your 'Schedule of love' or, as I like to call it, 'The most disgusting-sweet-things-to-do-when-you're-completely-lost-for-someone plan'!” he said with a shrug.

 

So, Adrien tied the flower with the ribbon on the knob of her trapdoor, in a way that, whenever she open it, the daisy comes into her view. Then he ran again toward the fire escape of the next building and goes down.

 

When his feet touched the floor, he took a last look to his clothing, fixing his messy hair from the jumping. _'Neat? Check! Breath? Well, check, of course (even if when the times will come I know I'll be breathless, anyway)! Hair? Double-check! Heartbeat? … Like the breath, soo, for now, check!'_ “Okay! Let's go!” he said to himself, but letting Plagg giving him one last fist of encouragement with his paw under his shirt. He came in front of the bakery shop, took one last deep breath, and opened the door.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The door's bell ringed high and an asian woman, with deep-black hair, turned on her feet for greeting the new customer. “Good morning! How can I... oh!” the woman stops and a wide grin appeared on her face “Very good morning to you” she said with amusing smile “You're not waiting her outside, today?” she goes on, teasing him with... _'pleasure?'_ he dared to think.

 

_'I knew it! Sigh! They already saw me around, I was careless!'_ Adrien thought while clearing his throat.

 

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I thought, well I still think, it's butter, I mean, better, if I enter and wait here for her... from this day on... I mean, if you're both okay with it! Of course, princ... I mean, Marinette too! I never wanted to be, you know, some kind of creepy stalker, I hate them, even if I could have been kind of, but not! I mean, I want to prevent that! The creepy ones... to stalk Marinette... not that she's in danger, don't worry, but... you never know... she's so pretty... in a good way, well, not that she can be pretty in a bad way, but... _'I'm rambling! I'm rambling! I'm rambling! I'm rambling! I'M RAMBLING!'_... w-well, I want to ask permission, even if I did it until now, for escorting prin- Marinette to school! A-and for assuring you I'm not dangerous a-aaaaand...-”

 

From the door of the kitchen, a big man came out, with scolding, but loving, tone toward the woman “Come on, Sabine! Stop him, you already teased him enough! Don't go further than that, or you'll be just mean to him.” then he move his gaze toward the young boy, givin him a big and warming smile “Don't worry, son, she's only having some fun with you. I can assure you that we are not angry with you. We were only thought that maybe you were too shy for showing yourself, so... let's just say that we are curious, that's all.”

 

The big man gave a generous pat on his shoulder and Adrien, even if he was pretty muscular and in a good shape, felt a big shake throughout his body, letting out a little _Ohuff!_ from his lips. “W-well, ehm, how could I say it... yeah, I'm kind of... but not always... it was just because... it's a difficult relationship... and we're working on it, well, still not, it's working in progress... from my side... I want, of course, but... I can't explain... I-I can't really... for now, I mean... first I need to talk with Mari about it... i-if it's okay with you two...” he gave them a worried look, while the gaze of Sabine and her husband darted from him to each other. Then, they started to laugh aloud “Sure, son, don't worry! However... it's yours choices. It's only natural, you have... what? Almost twenty? You both, are old enough, for take for yourselves your own decisions... and feelings too” he said with a wink.

 

“So, this is settled, right?” the big man said “Now, let's go to the most important part: hi, young boy, my name is Tom and, this wonderful creature at my side, is my blessed wife, Sabine. She could be a really tease, sometimes, but don't worry... she don't bite!” he snickered while a soft whisper comes from the young blonde “Yeah, I know someone, who is pretty teasing, too” and a soft smile crept on his face.

 

Then, he realize he still didn't introduced himself “Oh! I'm really sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste, is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I was a classmate of Marinette in our past school. Now we are close of University's classes, so we see each other pretty often. That's why I started to escort her from very long ago. I saw you two, sometimes, but... yeah, like you said, Sir, I was a bit... shy? A-and kind of afraid of you two, but not because you're scaring people, actually, it's the opposite, you seems really gentle and caring people, but then, there was some kind of misunderstanding with Marinette about few things a-and I wanted to be clear to her before starting to introduce myself, so now...-” he was interrupted by Tom (again) “Whoa, okay, calm down, boy! Don't start again, you're fine here and we are really happy that you decided to show yourself and introduced to us. So, Adrien, it's a pleasure to finally meet you and... please, call us Tom and Sabine, no 'Sir' or 'Madam', nor 'Mr' or 'Mrs'... just Tom and Sabine, all right?” he said giving to the young boy a big comforting smile. Adrien nodded “Yes, Si-...Tom!”

 

The big man nodded too and then said “All right! Now that this is settled too, I need to go back to my kitchen... the pastries will not make themselfs alone... Ah! Sabine, sweetheart, I leaved 'the bag' under the counter, on the left side. Love you!” and he blew a kiss to her before disappearing behind the white door of the kitchen.

 

Adrien gave a quick look to Sabine, now that he was alone with her (again), and he felt nervous again. He jumped a little when one powerful laugh came from her “Don't be so tense! Relax, Adrien, like Tom said: I don't bite. I was just a little teasing to you, I'm sorry, but really, feel free to do what you want... you want to go upstairs and see if Marinette is awake?” she asked “No! N-no, no, my purpose is to start to welcoming her inside the shop. Only that! Really! But if I'm a bother I can always leave and-” she laughed again “Don't worry, honey. It's always pretty quiet at this hour of the morning. Usually it's crowded before or after. So, if you are willing to keep me company, I'm pretty happy to have someone to talk to.” she said bringing out one bag of paper from the counter.

 

“By the way, this is yours, dear: seven Happy Morning and four cheese bread rolls, they are just out from the oven!” she smiled to him, while Adrien gave to her a confusing look “W-what? They are fresh? I-I always thought they were leftovers from the day before! That was why I never paid Mari, before! She told me that... that... ...” a sudden realization hit him “... she... she lied to me!” he said with worried look on his eyes “I'm so sorry! How much I... oh, I must to remember, how many days is... I started to escort her... and she let me taste them...”

 

Sabine gave him a sweet smile “It's okay, Adrien, really. But, if you are really concerned about that, let's just say this: you escort our daughter and we repay your kindness with a bit of our sweets. Trust me, seven mini doughnut and four cheese bread rolls, are nothing big. And, most of all, you didn't took them always... well, no, you always took the bread rolls, but I suppose it's pretty normal for a young boy at your age. You are still growing up!” she said extended the bag of sweets to Adrien.

 

“And, if I can be a little confident with you...” he nodded and Sabine goes on “I think you're pretty skinny. Are you all right? Are you eating enough?” she asked worringly. He gave her a reassuring smile “Don't worry Sabine, my dietician and my nutritionist worked togheter to make me the right 'schedule of food'. I'm allowed to miss or change some meals, during the week, too.” he said “Oh my, honey. Have you some kind of... disorder? If I could ask, of course” she said with a worried look on her face.

 

Adrien shakes his head “No, no, don't worry for me, I'm... eh... it's kind of embarassing, because I'm used to people who knows who am I... and it's kind to good... I mean, to have someone who didn't know... I-I'm a model. I did started when I was five, or four, can't quite remember well, so, being in shape, is fundamental to me... and that's why I can't really eat whatever I want, whenever I want.”

 

Sabine look at him with disbelieving eyes “Oh, I thought you were pretty toned, but I didn't thought something like that!” sure enough, Sabine was straightforward on her thoughts and her point of view, and Adrien started to understand why Marinette was... well, the way she was.

 

“But you're so young! I mean, you said you were only four/five years old... how could you put a kid, soo little, under so much stress, like modeling? Of course, I think the pressure will change with ages, but... it's still stressing nonetheless!” she was really worried now, he saw it on her face. “Y-yeah, well... it's not always so bad, but... I must admit that is quite stressful... now, more then before... but I like it. I mean, I thought about quitting, but... for now, I want to go on... I'll see, if the stress and the pressure, will become unbearable, I'll consider other paths... in short, that's why I'm following physics's courses to university... for have 'a second choice'” he said, trying to reassure her.

 

She nodded to him, taking in consideration his words. Then, like something hit her, she moved from the counter and took a little treat from the refrigerator section “Here, don't worry, you'll not become fat for just one more little sweet. Plus, this is for vegans, so it's really low-fat... we're trying to make more possible treats, without killing the taste of the sweets, for people who has problems, or diets, of different kind. You know, there are more than you can think: people with allergies or diseases or disorders, people who got surgery and they have to be strict with their food, people that need to make diets of different kind for very different reasons... like you, for example... having this kind of sweets here, is helping, for people like them... and help our trade, of course” she elbowed him a little and gave him the pastry.

 

It really seemed good, just by looking at it. He heard, of this kind of treats, too. There were many models (female and male) that were talking about them, so, he was quite curious. They said that, even if they were not the same thing, there was still bakery shops who done pretty tasty ones '... because, okay, they can be really good... but the fat is fat... and you can taste it in other 'normal' pastries... I mean, when I eat those doughnut, I can taste it... and it's soo good...' he thought while trying to not drool at the simple memory.

 

He looked at the little pastry in his hand. That was a little madeleine, not quite rounded like the one he saw before, and less soft, with a bit of cream, lemon-flavoured, on top. He took a bite and a new world of kindly sensations wrap him like a warming blanket.

 

“This is... very, very good!” he said, while a big pleased smile crept on the woman's face. _'This is really different from the other ones I taste! Sure, like other said... the taste is completely different, but gives you satisfaction nonetheless!'_ he thought while finishing the pastry quickly. “Mrs Ch-, sorry, Sabine! This is really good!” “I'm glad that you like it!” she replied with another kindly smile.

 

“So, since you like it, I'll try to give you these too...” and she darted again to the refrigerator section, while Tom came in the shop again “There we are! Freshly baked croissant, just out of the oven! Hey, Adrien, wanna taste these new ones? I've started to make even salty ones, and since you like the cheese bread rolls, I'm sure you'll love them! Here, boy, I put two, cheese-flavoured, in your bag. Tomorrow you'll say to me how they taste!” he said while putting other treats in the bag, that Adrien momentarily left on the counter.

 

He was literally feeded by her parents and he didn't know what to do.

 

So, when Marinette opened the door he felt a big relief, followed by a bright blush. When their eyes locked on each other he felt a warming, involuntary, smile growing on his face.

 

That, became even worse when he saw her reaction, because her cheeks turned almost red in an instant and he could swear that he heard a soft, whispered “Stupid-Adrien!” from her lips.

 

In an instant, like the whole world disappear, he darted to her, with one happy grin on his face. He was only one step from her when he bowed and said “Princess, good morning. Your Knight is here to escort you like always, and, like you wished, from today on I'll wait for you here, inside the shop” she look at him, with cheeks so red that she worried to start a fire inside the bakery “Bu-but, why? You never went inside the shop before a-and... I thought you were kind of... embarassed a-and..-” “Yup, I'm still a bit uneasy, but, like I said to you before: your wish is my command” and he took her hand, but, before going on with his usual 'show', he heard a whispered “Wow, he really change around her!” and “Yup! I'm starting to understand the whole situation here...”

 

His face becomes like the poppy in the summer: really, really red.

 

He moved his hand away from her, like she was the hottest thing he ever meet ( _'Well, in a certain way... great pun, Adrien!'_ ) and he turned on his feet “Well, so, I'll wait for you... outside! Madam, Sir, I mean, Sabine, Tom, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice day. Good work. See you tomorrow, I hope, if my embarassment didn't kill me before. Ah-ha! Well... goodbye!” and like an hurricane he was out.

 

They all look at the front door with disbelieving eyes. Then, Tom started to lagh aloud “Ahahah-ah! That boy is really funny! Please, darling, if they are gonna marry, I want to make the speech, and I want to talk about this, for sure! Ahahahah-ah!” he goes on with the laugh, while disappearing again behind the kitchen's door. Sabine smiled a little, even if internally she was like her husband (if not worse) “Well, honey, I think it's time for you two to go... your knight is waiting for you, don't make him suffer alone, okay?” she gave her a little wink and Marinette's cheeks went even more red than before.

 

“Mooom! Please, not you too!” she said while moving throughout the shop “Oh! And, dear? Take his bag, he left it behind here” she smirked more and Marinette rolled her eyes, darting back to the counter and taking the, quite more big, bag from her mother's hands. “It's... more heavy than what I remember... he takes something else?” Sabine made a shrug with a tiny devilish smile “Something like that. Have a nice day, honey!” she said pushing her gently outside the shop.

 

When she was out she looked around, but he was not there to be found. Then, she turned the corner of the building for seeing a very flushed guy, with his back on the wall.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

“Sorry, Adrien, when I said to you, that you could wait for me inside the shop I didn't really thought of my parents and their... 'teasing' behavior...” she sighs quietly, looking up, meeting his eyes with hers.

 

He giggled a little, digging his hand in the bag, while walking by her side “No problem, princess. Like I said: your wish is my command... and... about this, I have to say sorry to you, because I kept the distance from your parents before today... I didn't wanted to make the 'things' between us more complicated than necessary... I was a bit coward, back there”.

 

“You were not a coward! You surely thought of it more than me!... you were thoughtful about that, so it's me who have to say 'sorry' to you... because I thought you were only stubborn and not, like you really are... caring” she said lowering her gaze to the floor.

 

He elbowed her a little, whispering a quiet “Thanks” in to her right ear. She blushed again.

 

“Ah! By the way... How could you be so sure, that I've seen it?” she said and he looked at her with questioning eyes “I-I mean... the envelop” she added and her cheeks went even redder than before, remembering the gentle note and the sweet request he left to her. He smirked “Because you always take a quick look to your favorite pot, before going inside your room” her right eyebrow rose “And... how did you know it?... That's my favorite pot, I mean!” he looked at her kindly before replying “I knew it! Because you're always very careful whenever you take that pot... more than with the other ones on your balcony”.

 

He said it like it was the most obivious thing of the world and she felt a little warming feeling starting to rise in the back of her ears. “Plus... pink is your favourite colour... right?” even if it was a question, the phrase sounded more like an affirmation, then he winked to her and gave a big bite to the first doughnut. Surely, now, she was wearing the most reddish, tickling, mask on her face. They walked in an awkward silence for the next minutes. Her train of emotions were stopped by his sudden voice near her “Here we are! This is your stop, princess. School is waiting for your presence” he bowed slightly to her, spreading his right arm toward the stairs of her school-building.

 

She hummed and started to walk on. She was in front of the entrance, when something inside her clicked.

 

She didn't know why, but her voice came out before she could even realize it “Wait!”. She turned around on her feet, running down again, towards him. He stopped, looking at her, feeling his breath caught in his own throat. She reached to him and, tugging down his head by his collar's shirt, she let her lips featherly brush on his ear. She took a little breath and Adrien thought that the world had stopped.

 

Then, she whispered “My answer is... yes”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Go, Adrien, go! XD  
> Don't worry, Marinette, at the end, you'll find the love, trust me! XD
> 
> I always love to support those two, sweet potatoes, love! :P
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to thank, with all my heart, all the people that have commented, left a kudos, or simply had read, one (or all XD) of my stories, until now! It really mean soo much for me, so, thank you, thank you and thank you!!!!  
> (^///W///^)
> 
> Next release (probably not before two weeks): the third chapter of 'About Pirates & Thieves - The legendary Ladybug and the notorious Chat Noir'.
> 
> See you soon!  
> (>w0)/***


	6. Chapter 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... seems like I've FINALLY finished this new chapter of "RF&FH"!
> 
> Since I've had different problems in those past weeks (like no internet, bad flu, lack of inspirations, etc.) I couldn't post it on the previously announced date (03/25/2017)... but, still, I said in the previous notes, that I wanted to post it 'around' that date, sooo :P
> 
> I'm terrible! XD
> 
> Anyway! New chapter! Hope you all like it! Sorry for any kind of grammar error (I hope there will not be too many ^^')
> 
>  
> 
> And, like always... Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

Adrien was done.

 

Not that he was not hoping for her reply, but he thought it must be... different?

 

He thought that maybe, after all of his 'clownish show' of that same morning, she started to feel a little pity for him and just let him 'suffer' a little more before sending at his phone a simple, kind, cocky (and joking) reply like 'Yeah, about your note, thank you, silly-Adrien. Since you're an hopelessly dork, and you're my friend too, I must to say: all right. See you later!'

 

But this...

 

This was, really, out of every kind of immagination he could have had.

 

He was trying to recall what just happened to him: he went with his personal 'schedule of love'. He bought her the flower, the one with the very hidden-message, and leave it on her trapdoor's knob. Then he goes inside her parent's bakery shop, met them in a very embarassing way, and welcomed her when she appeared. He walked her to school, she goes to the entrance and... she shouted to wait, pulled him down and whispered in his ear, giving to him the most kind, warm and powerful feelings just from the sound of her voice.

 

He was still looking at her, while she was walking to the school entrance, again. Her, untied, hair was lightly swinging by the morning breeze, making them look like gently waves of dark fall. She turned her head to him. Her ocean-blue eyes locked with his gaze, while a very blushing smile grew on her face, before disappearing inside the school building. His heart was still hard thumping in his sternum, while the beats were reverberating through his ears.

 

“ _My answer is... yes”_

 

Those words were repeating in his mind like a broken record.

 

“I could still feel the light touch of her lips on me...” the young boy sighed, while a little black kwami pop his head out from his jacket “Oh, no! Now I'm gonna hear of this for the whole day!” Adrien smiled at him in wicked way “Well, I'm sure you'll be very compliant about it...” he said letting his little friend taking a quick look inside the treat's bag “... there's sooo many goods in cheese flavour... and this new, salty, croissaint...” “Okay, okay, you win, Adrien! Now hurry and go to your study-room... I'm really hungry now...”

 

The blond model snickered and hurried to his destination.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_'Why? Just... why? Why I did it?'_

 

She thought while jumping on the next roof. A sweet and kindly voice came out from her bum-bag “Oh, Marinette, because you're kind... aaaand a bit curious about all of this... right?” she teased. Marinette groaned “Wonderful, I said it out loud again! Really, what's wrong with me? Why I can't keep thoughts for myself, here?” she said, then starting to run with more speed for her next jump. She touched the ground with grace and, after a quickly somersault, she was ready for the next step.

 

She took the fire escape of the next building and let herself almost fall to the ground, hands still firmly close to the railings. She was on the first floor when she slowed her fall. She stopped few steps before the ground, gripping tightly on the rail. Then, she let her feet touching the ground with a whispered _thump_ , before starting to run on the next alley.

 

The girl took a deep breath and started to climb on another fire escape, going on with her path.

 

Since the night were quietly calm, and her run made her pretty stress-free, she started to wander again on her inner-conversations. Sha was climbing a wall, while performing a little _tic tac_ , when another thought went through her mind _'Really, I literally drag his head down and whispered on his ear... What was I thinking back there?'_ Tikki giggled “You just acted out of instinct, you didn't done anything wrong” she said and Marinette sighed again “Okay, I'm seriously thinking of doing something to my head, because I can't keep on like this: thinking something, and then, finding out that I've just talked all about it!”

 

She was almost there. One last back flip and she was on the same, old creepy, building.

 

 

Once there, she took out her pink sheet from the rucksack and laid it on the floor, like she always done. She let Tikki out from her bum-bag, letting her exploring the bottom of her other bag, for cookies. She took out the envelope that her stupid-knight wrote for her and read it again.

 

_'Really... I'm starting to think that, maybe, he was serious all of those times before...'_ she thought, folding the paper, and putting in her bag again. She sat on the sheet and started to look to the night's stars.

 

She almost jumped on the spot when her phone went off in her jeans pocket. She took it out and quickly opened the screen: it was Adrien.

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Sorry, princess! There was a little problem while I was coming to you...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: … there is a little incident here and I stopped for giving assistance

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I'm just waiting for the ambulance (nothing big, don't worry! Just little scratches)

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: but I'll come little late... sorry!

 

She look at the messages and started to quickly type her reply.

 

[Marinette]: Don't even think about that! You are doing a very important thing! I can wait!

[Marinette]: Just... make sure that your father didn't find out about that... I'm sure that he would seal your windows if he find out about your 'nightly runs' ;P

 

The reply came almost immediately.

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: Awww, my princess is worried to not see me again

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: on our nightly rendezvous? (=0w0=)

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

[Marinette]: You hope for it! (0v<)

[Marinette]: Nope, I'm only concernered for your future mind's sanity :P

[Marinette]: I'm sure that if you can't escape from your house for almost two days, you'll become crazy XD

 

She waited for another 5 minutes, then her phone went off again.

 

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: I risk to become crazy because I can't think of not seeing you for even a day...

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: ….

[A Loyal-Knight <3]: anyway... I'm coming. Only 5 minutes and I can finally see you again <3

 

She stared at her phone for almost three minutes before closing it and put it off.

 

_'Stupid-Adrien!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

When he arrived she was already lost in her thoughts, sitting on the edge of the roof, looking for the stars and the lights of the city.

 

He comes near her with silently footsteps. She made a little jump when he covered her eyes and, in a funny voice, he said “Guess who?”

 

Marinette snorted lightly, but with a hint of funny she replied “Uhmm, guess, guess, guess... I think it's my creepy stalker, a certain Knight-guy... but I could been wrong”. He stiffened a little, taking away his hands from her face “I... I was, right? Kind of a stalker, I mean... I-I'm sorry, I didn't really thought about it until this morning... really, I'm sooo sorry, I never wanted to make you uncomfortable with me...-”

 

“Hey, hey, it's all right! I was only kidding with you” she interrupted him “Okay, you may be a little annoying sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I never appreciate your kindness. So... thank you, instead” he snorted, sitting beside her “For what? My stalkerish abilities? Well, your welcome, princess!”

 

She rolled her eyes “No, silly, but for your kindness and friendship. Because, in all those past years, you were always there for me: for the good and the bad things...” and she smiled to herself. Marinette shifted her gaze, stealing a quick glance to his face: he was looking to the city, even if a light blush was already on his cheeks “... I want to thank you... for being there for me, even when I was sad... or when _you_ were the one that most needed someone at his side, but still, you put _me_ , before yourself...” he turned his head to her, locking his eyes with hers.

 

She smiled mischievously “so... yes, okay, thank you for being a little stalkerish with me” she giggled, poking out the tip of her tounge.

 

If Adrien didn't combusted in that same moment, was only because he still had one important 'mission' to accomplish: confessing. If it wasn't for it, he could have simply died in happiness for the massive cuteness of his princess. Instead, he opted to a simple idiot-smile and a pair of red cheeks.

 

He shifted his gaze on the city, again.

 

“Uh... okay... so... your welcome?... right?” he wanted to facepalm himself _'Smooth, Adrien, really smooth!'_

 

She giggled again “yup, that's right”

 

They stood there for another few minutes, when suddenly Marinette remembered why they were there “Oh, right, but you wanted to tell me something, right? I mean, the letter was so sweet...” they crossed their gaze and her cheeks started to combust “I-I mean! So dork! And silly!... But, really, yeah, sweet... but still dork! A-and... ...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“... so... what you wanted to say? W-what was so important about?”

 

He sighed deeply. _'Damn! How did, my lady, do it?'_ he thought, while he was trying to take out few words from his mouth. “Y-YEAH! I mean, y-yeah, I kind of, have somthig, I mean, something, to tell you... but I must to tell you the truth: I don't know where to start”

 

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side _'Like I need more excuses for thinking of how much cute she is!'_ and gave him a kind smile “hey, don't worry, okay? You're with me, you can tell me everything, you know it” he snorted “well... actually, that's the problem... it's you” he looked at her and she frowned a little “you mean... there's some kind of problem between us?” she asked preoccupied.

 

His eyes went wide open “Oh, my _Dog_! Of course not! I want to tell you something, but it's not a problem! I mean... maybe? I hope it's not a problem!” he said looking at her blue eyes. She was even more confused “So... it's a problem, but it's not so... big?” he shook his head “No, no! It's big! I mean, it's a big thing... for me... and I hope for you... but not in a bad way?”

 

Same expression than before.

 

“so... it's a little problem?”

 

He sighed exasperated, hiding his face in his hands “No, no, it's... it's not a real problem”

 

“but you said it could be...”

 

“yes, but... because I don't know how you can take it and... I... ugh!”

 

“hey, calm down, Adrien... if there's something on your mind we can talk about it, ok?”

 

“it's only that... I don't know how to say it... it's something new, but it's even something that is with me with so many times”

 

“... are you... trying to coming out?” she tried, hoping to be helpful for her friend.

 

His face sprung from his hiding place “What? No! I mean, it's okay if someone is, but not me... not because I can't... but because I already like someone... and it's a girl, so... no, I'm not... but I'm trying... to tell you, who is... and...agh!” he hide again his face.

 

She gave him a confused look and, trying to ignoring the fact that her heart skipped a beat when he told her that he liked someone, she forced her voice to not sound so nervous like it was “uhmm, sooo... you like someone... well, that's wonderful, right? I mean, I always knew that you were a serious guy, deep inside your heart... so, congratulation, I mean, I think?” _'What am I saying?'_ “Well, I already knew that you weren't serious with me, but I know that you can be a very good guy, because... I'm your friend... and you always cared for me” _'Marinette stop your mouth! You're rambling and wandering from the main topic!'_ “I mean, what are friends for? Of course, you are good, and I'm a good friend, and this girl is surely good, and-” she was stopped by an index finger on her lips and her heart missed another beat.

 

Adrien have turned on her, with serious eyes and red cheeks.

 

He lowered his finger and spoke “M-Marinette... there's no girl that's good enough for me... I mean, there couldn't be, because I'm already crazy for... f-for” he took a deep breath “Marinette it's you the girl I lo-LIKE!” he almost shouted the last word, making her jump on the spot.

 

She froze.

 

He froze too.

 

_'Did I really almost said that I_ _ **love**_ _her? I want to start good and slow with her, not assaulting her with my feelings!'_ he scolded himself in his mind.

 

He sighed again “L-listen, princess, I... sorry, Marinette, I... I really like you, okay? And it's not some kind of light-hearted feelings, this is real. I was... too stubborn... and embarassed, for telling you before, but... what I really feel for you is sincere and true. I know that my attitude toward the women are often... flirty... and I know, that you know, that it's only a masquerade... a fake behavior that bore for my own survivor in the daily life... but, after I met you... my world changed” _'completely!'_ he swore in his mind “you started to be part of my daily life, like it was the most normal thing... then, you started to be part of my nightly life too... a-and I started to realize, that the things that I felt... the things that I _feel_... those sentiments are real” he locked his gaze with hers.

 

“Maybe you didn't realize it, but... I stopped to do those stupid things with the other girls... I mean, I never done anything other than dates... m-maybe a kiss or two, but this is not the point!” his hands started to shake and he fixed his eyes on the floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the world “all... all those girls... were only for my fake life... but, after knowing you... I mean, I've spent two whole years and half for planning out what to do. You have no idea of how much time I've wasted thinking if it was a good idea to tell you something or doing anything just for letting you to know how I felt...” _'Again: how I_ _ **still**_ _feel!'_ he thought to himself “... I hoped for you to notice me, but I was too much of a coward for telling you, looking directly at your beautiful eyes... so I kept my facade on, trying to find the right moment, but...” he sighed with a timid smile “and when I thought it was completely useless, for a mess like me, to really like someone and that, maybe, you were only a teenage crush... you took the small sparkle of hope, that bore in me years ago, a gave it new life, making it burn my entire heart... it was during that rainy day... I don't know if you remember... I was sulking because I knew that I needed to run for my photoshoot and that Régis was ill that day, but I really hated the idea of running under all that water and being scolded by my father because I was 'so disorganized' for not even bringing with me an umbrella!”

 

His smile grew “Then you appeared... you opened your umbrella and you gave it to me... I can't forget the beats of my heart, when I looked at you and that thunder rumbled in the background... I can't forget the shivers that run all over my body in that same moment, when our hands brushed against each other... I can't forget the wave of affection, and irritation, that assaulted me, the next morning, when I heard that you were supposed to go on a date with that Bastien-guy... I swear, I was so divided on my emotions. One part of me only wanted to hug you, because of your kindness and selfless... you thought of me and my situation before your own. The other part, only wanted to beat senselessly that idiot-guy, for commenting and scolding (Scolding!) you for your appearance!”

 

His hands closed in a thight grip “that night, was our first encounter at your balcony... and then I understood that I couldn't do like before, not anymore... maybe you didn't realized it, but it's one year and half that I didnt' have a date... not that this is important... I mean, it's important, but you were not obligated to notice it, and-and... and when I started to come to your home, knocking on your window or your trapdoor for our nightly runs or my morning greetings... everytime I knocked on that glass, it was like my heart that pounded on the surface... seeing your blue eyes, welcoming me everytime... and your kind smile, even when my puns were, or are, terrible...” he swallowed, closed his eyes, and goes on “w-what I mean... what I really want to say... I-I want to ask...” he deeply breathed one last time.

 

“Canyouconsidertobemygirlfriend?”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_Marinette.exe was not working in that moment. Please, try again, later. Thank you._

 

That was the message that was running in her head, while they were looking into each other eyes.

 

_'He... really said...?'_

 

She always thought that he was funny. She knew pretty well that he was not an 'easy-guy', but she was sure that, deep inside, his flirty mode had found a comfortable place in his attitude and so, now, he was a little like... _that_.

 

And that was fine with her.

 

Thinking that he could be serious if he wanted to be, was a thought that never faltered in her mind. She knew. She knew his family situation. In their last four years of friendship she went to understand little more things about him.

 

Like the fact that he never rejected any kind of favor from Chloé.

 

Like the fact that Nino was his only, real, first friend at school and he couldn't be more prideful of his friend too.

 

Like the fact that, even if he acted like a flirt, he never flirted with the girls of the other boys. He hated the cheaters and his eyes sligthly glimmed when he saw an happy couple in the nearest space.

 

Like the fact that he always checked on his 'ex-girlfriends' for being sure that they found the right one that he couldn't be for them.

 

Like the fact that he was an insufferable romantic and he always dropped one tear or two, when they watched certain kind of movies (even if he tried to hide it, and that was adorable!).

 

Like the fact that his public image was nothing like his true self.

 

Like the fact that he loved to gave nicknames (or _pet names_ , like he jokingly told her, many times) to the ones that he really cared about. Because she knew that, if someone elses had called her _Princess_ , it surely wasn't in that same way that _he_ said to her. And when he called himself her _Loyal-Knight_ , he really meant that.

 

Like the fact that he was always quite embarassed, attentive and thoughtful when he was around his friend's parents. He wasn't really sure how to approach them and how much... free, he could be with them. No wonder that he was always so hesitant to enter her parent's bakery. And no wonder that he made a really great effort to met Tom and Sabine that same morning.

 

Yes. She was right in all those things.

 

Nonetheless, she was sure at 200% that all that Adrien saw in her... was a friend. A very good and loyal friend... and nothing more.

 

And when he told her to be her Loyal-Knight, she never suspected that he doesn't really cared about his title (okay, maybe he cared about it), but the fact that he was _hers_ and _**hers**_ only.

 

So, she was even wrong.

 

How could she had missed all his messagges?

 

How could she been so blind to him? To one of her best friend, nonetheless!

 

“ _Maybe... you should give him some credit? […] Maybe he is really in love with you”_

 

She felt like a train crushed on her _'Oh, my God! Chat was right!... and I was so sure that Adrien weren't serious with me that I made that stupid dare with my kitty without even thinking of his feelings! How heartless I was toward him? My silly-Knight that was serious for all this time... and I throw him in a stupid dare only because I wanted Chat's happiness!'_ she started to feel sick _'even if I said to Chat that we could both try, I was sure that Adrien didn't felt the same way of him... I didn't considered for real... the option to try out a real, romantic, relationship with my 'flirty' friend'_

 

The guilt begin to grow in her and she started to nervously scratch the sheet on the floor like a nervous habit.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Like sensing what came in her mind, not everything of course, but he was ready to bet that she felt guilty for something, he immediately raised his hands, like in defeat.

 

“Hey, hey! Marinette, quiet down, ok? I-I didn't told you all of this only for... for putting you in an awkward situation... I don't want to you to feel guilty or... or obligated to do anything, ok? I mean, yeah, I really like you, and I really wish to have more than friendship, but... but you are more important to me, ok? I-if telling you _that_ meant to lost you I did never told you!” he started to panicking, because, truly, the last thing he wanted was for her to felt pity for him.

 

He knew that she was loyal and caring, but, sometimes, her nature have leaded her, in the 'wrong' directions... and that was not what he wanted.

 

He sighed deeply “Listen, okay? Lets do like that: you... think of it, ok?” he said, taking her hand in his, knowing that, doing it, her gaze would immediately locked with his own. And she done it. Then, he smiled sweetly to her “I'll give you time for thinking. I mean, you... I...” he felt nervous again and shifted his eyes on one random chimney on the nearest rooftop “That was not how I wanted to tell you” he softly chuckled to himself.

 

Then, he stood all at once, taking a deep breath and took a look to the sky. Another sweet smile grew on his face and he left his gaze to cross hers again “Hey, Princess... care of joining me, on a nightly run? The moon is so bright, that made the view of Paris... magic” he said, leaning toward he girl, raising his hand like asking permission for hers “Please?... my Goddness?” he asked sweetly.

 

Marinette's cheeks coloured of a vivid red “... uhmm... only if my silly-Knight want to be my guide” she said, returning a shily smile to him.

 

She felt like she wanted to let him take the lead. No free running by herself. She wanted to saw what he saw. She wanted to understand what he felt. She wanted to try something different. And was in that moment that she understood.

 

Even if that was something new for her, she didn't cared... not that night.

 

Not after his confession.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

They run for almost an hour.

 

At the end of their route, he stopped on her balcony. He turned to her and gave a warming smile “Your stop, princess... hope that you liked our path” he deeply bowed in front of her.

 

She giggled “Of course I liked it, my silly-Knight” she teased him. “Sooo... I think it's time for sleep, right? We don't want to be like zombies, tomorrow morning, right? I mean, what do my parents will think if a really sleepless guy came to take their daughter out?” she asked absentmindedly with a soft chuckle.

 

He smiled to her, even if something were clearly disturbing him. She was there to ask, but he interjected her “Yeah, about that... I... I really wanted to tell you that... if I don't disturb you, I really like to continue... to come here and escort you at school... I mean, of course, I don't expect anything from this!” he added immediately.

 

_'Oh, right... I didn't gave him my answer...'_ she thought and then said “Oh, yes, about that... A-Adrien, I thought of what you said, while we were running a-and-” “You don't need!” he interrupted her and she frowned.

 

“What?” she asked dubiously.

 

“I mean, I thought too and... aaaahhh!” he sighed, ruffling his golden hair in a nervous manner “okay, the truth is... the truth is that, I know, Marinette. I-I know that y-you... you like someone else” he admitted out loud and she raised her eyebrows stupefied. “You, you knew?” asked confused while he nodded “y-yeah, I mean, I wasn't sure, but... I suspected it from half a year, at this time... and seem like you just confirmed it, so...” she sheepishly looked at the floor “well... yes, I... I just confessed to him, the other day...”

 

The notion hit Adrien's heart like a poisoned arrow “oh... well, so... congratulation! I mean, sorry for confessing earlier, b-but... it was something that I really needed to tell you... Y-you know what? It was selfish from me! Sorry, Marinette. Forget everything I said! From tomorrow, I mean, from today, I'll start to be less touchy-feely with you, so your boyfriend will not be angry with you, I know how some guys are. Not that your boyfriend is jealous! I mean, there are some boys that can be, but maybe your is not. Maybe I need to talk to him, I mean, for reassuring him that I'll not steal his girlfriend from him, even if I really like her, but like a friend! I'll not tell him about my real-” “Adrien Silly Agreste, stop talking, right now!” she interrupted him almost yelling, and he shuts his mouth in an instant.

 

She sighed aloud and, if she had few doubts before, now she was sure of her decision.

 

Marinette smiled to him, even if a veil of sadness was quite clear on her eyes “He... he didn't like me” she said in a breath and then, took few seconds before going on. Even if she have decided, that doesn't meant that she was allright. “We... we talked and... he love another girl...” she admitted almost whispering “and, from the way that he described her... she's wonderful. I mean, if I wasn't already in love with him, I did had cherished him with all my might, because she really seemed incredible” she smiled to herself “He's a really good guy and... I really wish him all the happiness that he deserve... and he **really** deserve it” she turned on her feet, facing the city with all its lights, giving the back to her friend. They stood in silence for few seconds. Her eyes were starting to water again at the thought, so she shifted her gaze on the nightly sky, trying to distract herself, looking to an undefined spot. Her hands were gently rubbing on the cold metal of the rail “I cannot say that I don't feel anything about that... I mean, I still feel something for him, of course. We... we fought so many... _things_ , together, that it was only natural, for me, to completely fall for him...” she sighed again.

 

“He's an idiot!” came Adrien's voice from her back.

 

The dark-haired girl turned to him with a sweet smile “No, he's not” she gently scolded her friend “he's only... not-romantically in love with me... he assured me that he love me... but only like a friend” Adrien snorted “Yeah, I already heard that line!”

 

Marinette frowned and came closer to him “You shouldn't talk bad of people that you didn't know!”

 

He shifted his gaze from hers, but didn't retorted: he knew that she was right, but still he couldn't belive that someone refused his princess's love “... but you love him... right?”. He didn't looked at her, but he knew that she was smiling again “Yes” those three words were like bullets in his heart “but I cannot force him to love me, right?... like I cannot force myself to love you... am I wrong?” his gaze went on her again and, this time, there was a small veil of water in his eyes “... no... you are right” he simply said.

 

She took another step toward him “but... I must to admit... that we talked of few things and... at the end, I talked to him about you” “m-me?” asked curious Adrien. The girl giggled “Yes, you, silly-Adrien. And... he told me that, maybe... maybe you were serious toward me” he gulped, still looking at her “I... I never thought of it... about you, being serious with me... until he told me so... and now, I mean, before, you just confirmed it and...” she started to quiver a little.

 

At that moment, Adrien understood that she was trying to talk to him with all her heart. So, he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze, gently gripping her shoulder with his other “Don't worry, princess... I can be stupid when I'm jealous, and I can say stupid things too... but I'll not judge you for your feelings, okay?” he said with a gentle smile.

 

She smiled too and goes on “well... in short... we agreed on... giving a try... he'll try to ask that girl out... and I'll try to look at my _suitor_... at you... in a different way...”

 

Adrien stood still and his heart almost stopped. Did she just said... ?

 

She must had thought of something bad, because almost immediately came her excuses “I mean! I don't want to play with your feelings! Trust me, I don't want to give you an halfhearted thought! I-” “You mean what I think?” he interrupted her.

 

“W-what do **you** mean?”

 

“... from your words... it seems to me... that you want to give me a chance...” he said tightening his grip on her shoulder, like she could flew away from him.

 

“Well, then... yes?” _'Why I asked it?'_ “I mean, I-I was thinking of a k-kind of... 'deal'... you know, I... kind of f-fell in love with him in a whole year... it wasn't an immediately thing, I... slowly started to see different sides of him... a-and so, I was thinking, that... maybe we could have a whole year of... new knowledge? You know, something like, we try to go out to some dates, but without feeling the pressure of the... I mean, I don't want to play with your feelings, but at the same time, I don't want to let you go, because I really care for you and... if you were the right one, I cannot forgive myself for letting you go because of my previous love and... but I really don't want to play with you, and now I'm rambling like a crazy girl, and-”

 

“Okay!”

 

She opened wide her eyes and looked at him. He was happily smiling.

 

“Okay... It will be a pleasure, Marinette” he let her go, bowed on front of her and took her hand again, giving to the dark-haired girl the usual kiss on the knuckles.

 

Then, he smirked deviously, even if his eyes were filled with affection.

 

“Prepare yourself, _Princess_... because I'll surely make you fall in love with this Loyal-Knight of yours”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhuhuh... seems like the things start to be interesting... right? Are you curious? I AM curious! XD
> 
> Aaawwww, those two blind sweet potatoes... (=^w^=)
> 
>  
> 
> Next releases (month/day/year):  
> \- Around 04/10/2017: 5th chapter of "Write of my soul, while I dress you"  
> \- Around 04/25/2017: Still uncertain if post the 4th chapter of "About Pirates & Thieves" or the 7th chapter of "RF&FH"  
> \- Around sur/prise/2017 XD : 6th chapter of "Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings" (the third part of the past's chapter)  
> Maybe things will change, but (for now) my schedule is that.
> 
> Thanks for reading my works!  
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


End file.
